I'll Be There For Tomorrow
by BeccaRawrsATL
Summary: My first All Time Low fanfic. There is no point to this story. Just the crazy story of random events about Alex and his sister that includes Zack, Jack, and Rian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first All Time Low fanfic and I had a thought about changing the story, but I cant decided. So Im leaving it up to yalls. Please read a review and I will make a decision then.**

* * *

You couldn't say that I hated my life, because you'd be lying.

But I don't exactly love it either.

"DYLAN GASKARTH!" My principle roared over the intercom. I exhaled the breathe I've been holding since Principle McMillan called me into her office. I tried to ignore the stares as I gathered up my English books and stuffed them into my backpack and walked towards the door.

"Loser." I heard Tiffany Riley snear. I wanted to punch her so bad.

I didn't even stop to glance back at my English class as I walked out.

"Dylan, I like you. I really do. BUT I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU IN MY OFFICE EVERY DAY!" My principle said as I sat in her office not even five minutes later. I really hauled some ass as she called me again halfway down the hall.

I didn't know what to say, but it was a rhetorical question so I didn't have to say anything, but I still had my mouth gaped open like a mental fish.

"AND I DON'T ENCOURAGE FIGHTING IN MY SCHOOL EITHER!" Her face was starting to turn purple. I stared at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"Three weeks detention" Principle McMillan said.

I just nodded.

"Three weeks?" Lacey, my best friend, said.

"Yup" I said plainly. We were both sitting on the floors, backs pressed up against a row of lockers in the middle of the school hallway. "Everyday after school."

"Gosh, that sucks!" Lacey groaned, her head hitting the locker. We were waiting after school for our guy friend, Reese, to get himself out of detention.

"Yeah" was all I said. I took another pickle out of the jar that sat between me and Lacey.

I went home that night after spending the rest of the afternoon with Lacey and Reese after he got out of detention.

I waved Reese goodbye as I got out of his car. I walked up to our door and dug around my backpack for my keys because the porch light wasn't on. Finally, I found my keys and got in the house. I walked into he kitchen and tossed my keys and bag on the counter. The light on the home phone was blinking red. I pushed the button and went to the fridge. The voice said we had 5 new messages. The first one was from my mom saying that her and dad would be home late and that there was money for pizza by the cookie jar, and made sure it was very clear not to stay up late "waiting for them". I doubt they would have left me money for pizza if they new what happened today. The other two were from bill collectors, and the last one was from Principle McMillan calling them about my detention. And I wanted nothing more then to forget the last missed call.

I ordered the pizza and turned on the tv. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Here you are" The pizza man said handing me the box of pizza. "And that will be 13 dollars."

I took the box and put the box on the table near the door. I reached into my pocket for the money. He looked at the recite. "Are you-?" He started.

"Yeah yeah, hes my brother!" I said giving him the money and shutting the door.

I ate my pizza and went up to my room to do my homework. I soon went to bed.

I tossed and turned most of the night. I was up when my parents came home, but I stayed slightly in my bed, praying for sleep.

Now I know your all probably wondering, am I related to Alex Gaskarth? The real Alex Gaskarth, as in the lead singer of All Time Low? Sadly yes, he's my older brother. Now why would I not want to be the sister of the lead singer of a very famous pop band? When we were kids me and Alex were close, like all siblings when their young. I was thrilled at the thought of having my own personal body guard who would kill anyone who hurt me. But that didn't go as planned, what ever does? As soon as Alex got into high school and met his friends, also known as the rest of All Time Low, I was basically pushed off of the map of Alex Land. Once his little buddy, was now a fly at a picnic. Alex ignored me completely and was always mean to me when his friends were around. I tried talking to him about it, but he just said that he got older and crap like that. So I soon gave up on trying to be on a good level with him and just completely ignored him. After they turned 18, the guys, including Alex, moved out of the state after they switched record labels. He still keeps in touch with my parents, mostly. But im just another face in the crowd. I mean I love Alex, even though he pretends I don't exist or the fact that he probably wouldn't care if I jumped off of a cliff. Heck, him and his friends may be the ones to push me off of the cliff. But anyway, I support my brother and the band. I have an All Time Low poster tacked to the back of my door.

So anyways, the Alex and the boys are coming home tomorrow, and are staying with us. All. Four. Of. Them.

Now why aren't Zack, Rian, and Jack staying with there parents? Oh yes, because The Gaskarths are the only All Time Low family still living in Baltimore. Everyone else moved to better places after their sons moved out.

So im stuck with them for a few weeks.

And I thought high school sucked.

So the day I've been dreading came, and unfortunately, flew by. I honestly wished school lasted longer. Thank God for detention. Holy shit. Did I really just say that?

My mom called me at lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother called last night?" She interrogated me.

"Because he didn't call when I was home" I defended myself.

She went on about how he called her this morning before she left for work and said that there flight changed and they would be here this afternoon. Great. So now I have to go to the store after school, or other words, after detention to pick up the items she texted me.

So after I failed my history exam, got tormented by Tiffany, and had been the main target for spit balls in detention, school was over.

"I hate that bitch!" Lacey said to me. "You knew she paid them to do that." Me and Lacey were in the girls bathroom, she was picking the spit balls out of my hair.

"Lace calm down, i'm used to it" I said.

Lacey sighed. Me and Lacey usually are Tiffany Riley's targets. Because of course, Tiffany doesn't believe that i'm Alex's sister, and since Alex doesn't like me, he wont put her straight. If he did though, it would probably stop her considering shes a huge All Time Low fan. But she mostly makes fun of me because I have a guys name. Thanks mom and dad! Ironically, Tiff's got a crush on Reese, who would be the first to volunteer to push her off a bridge.

"Im just so- ARG!" Lac growled.

"Lace, calm down" I laughed slightly.

"Here let me" the bathroom door banged open as Reese walked in and bumped Lacey out of the way and started pulling the spit balls out of my hair.

"You know this is the girls bathroom?" Lacey noted.

"Really? I thought it was the candy castle!" Reese said sarcastically. Lacey stuck her tongue out at him. Reese dosent have a crush on Tiffany, he has a crush on me. Even more of a reason to hate me.

I love Reese, he's awesome. And I do kind of like him back THAT way, but I don't want to loose him as a friend.

But I don't have to worry about weither or not to date him. Because under his common knowledge, he dosent know I know he likes me like that.

About an hour later me and Reese were walking out of the school. After we got all the spit balls out, or what we thought were all (there may be a few stranglers deep in there. But maybe not). Lacey brushed my hair and through it up in a low bun for me. She then stormed off and went home when Reese made a comment that offended her, even though he had no intentions of offending her. Lacey can be a bit touchy.

"Whats up?" Reese asked me. I looked at him, his face showed a hit of concern.

I shook my head slightly. "Nothing"

"Look, your just overreacting. I bet its not going to be as bad as you think" Reese said after a moment of silence. I knew he was talking about the boys.

I heaved a sigh. "I just don't see why he dosent like me."

"Its him" Reese said.

I looked at him in confusion and smiled. "What?"

"There nothing wrong with you. If he has a problem with you, its all him."

"Thanks" I smiled. I started walking to my car.

"No prob." Reese smiled back. "And if you have any problems, just come over to my place."

I stopped and ran up and gave him a hug. "Bye"

"See ya later Dyl" He said as I got into my car.

I tried to get drag out the shopping trip, especially when my mom called and said that the boys just arrived at the house. I groaned.

I couldn't drag the trip out much longer, so I checked out and loaded the bags into the trunk of my Camaro.

The ride home was unfortunately short. And I wanted nothing more then to turn around and go to Lacey's then at that moment when my house came into view and I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

I pulled into the driveway and twisted the key and took it out of the ignition. My hand hit my lap with a jangle of my keys which were clenched in them, I heaved out a breath. I sat there for a few moments.

_Its now or never _I thought.

I hit my head against the back of my chair before I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed the handle to the car door. I pushed it open and slowly got out. I pushed the button to pop the trunk, then I shut the door with a slam and went to the trunk.

I got the bags, but backpack + keys for the house (since I know Alex didn't leave the door unlocked) + to big paper bags filled with grocery's because my mom thinks its "an easy way to help the environment" instead of plastic. Guess helping your daughter on the worst day of her life wasn't on the list.

I some how managed to make it up to the porch and threw the door without dropping or loosing anything, but not without extreme difficulty.

Just as I got threw the door, one of the bags decided to do one of those my-top-is-too-heavy-so-half-of-me-is-going-to-fold-over-and-spill-everything-on-the-top-half-onto-the-freaken-floor-for-you-to-clean-up.

"Shit!" I said. I dropped the other bags and kicked the contents out of the way so I could shut the door. After the door slammed shut, I got down onto my knees and threw all the stuff that fell out back into the back.

Not caring anymore, I scooped everything into my arms and went to he kitchen.

I could here laughter, so I knew they were in the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen.

"Woah" I hard someone mutter. Rian. I could feel four sets of eyes watching me as I threw all the bags on the island. I ignored them. Tomatoes rolled out of the bag and onto the floor. I groaned and picked it up.

"Is that your sister?" I heard Zack whisper. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Can't be. Maybe one of her friends?" I heard Alex say.

The next thing that Jack said I new I wasn't suppose to here this conversation.

I went around putting some of the food away as they talked to each other about me.

"What?" I snapped as I leaned against the counter and finally faced them.

They jumped a little in there seats.

"Dylan?" Alex asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Who else?"

They all looked shocked. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my backpack and went up to my room.

I stayed up in my room doing homework until my parents got home. I was already on their shit list so I don't want to give them another reason to yell at me.

None of the guys bothered me.

Good.

Then mom called me down for dinner.

I went down stairs and headed for the dining room. When I got there, Jack, Alex, Rian, Zack and my dad where already sitting at the table. I sat down at a seat which was across from Jacks and diagonal from Alex, who was sitting right next to Jack. My dad stat at the end, next to me, and no one was on my other side.

My mom came in with another bowl of food before sitting down herself. The whole table conversation was about the boys and their album and their tour and blah blah blah.

The phone rang about five minutes later. My mo got up to go get it.

My mom came back in with a very pissed off expression on her face. I would hate to be the one that it was for. But telling by the way she looked at me, it was my unlucky day.

"Alex dear, would you give us a minute?" She asked sweetly as she sat down.

"Uh-okay" Alex said, uncertain about what this was about. He gathered up the guys and before they even left the room, she exploded.

"FIGHTING! AGAIN! HOW MANY TIME THIS MONTH ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN DETENTION FOR FIGHTING? I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THAT!" My mother yelled at me. I looked down at my hands and knew that the guys had their ears pressed up against the wall listening to everything. Hell, they probably don't need to, they could here every word my mom said just fine by sitting on the couch.

"You are grounded" My mother said, calming down a bit.

I nodded slowly.

"Three months" My mother added.

My head shot up. "Three months! No way!"

"It's the only way your going to learn" She said.

"You cant do that!" I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"We don't want to do this Dyl. But we tried three weeks, a month. It isn't working. If we don't do longer your just going to get worse" my dad said.

I sat there staring at them with such disbelief.

"Go up to your bedroom. Now." My mother demanded.

I stood up, the chair making a loud sound as I pushed it back. I glared at my parents as I walked past them. "Hate you too" I said as I stamped up to my room. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed. My life = ruined.

* * *

**Okay so the way I see it and im planning for future chapters, this story is going to be more serious then humorous. But I was thinking last night about lighting up the mood of the story. See, the way the story is now, its going to revolve around Alex and Dylan's feud and hate towards each other. But what if instead of them hating each other-**

**HOLD ON! WRONG! If you were paying attention you would have noticed that Dylan specifically says that she dosent hate Alex, Alex hates her.  
**

**Haha, gotcha didnt I?  
**

**Anyways, so instead of it being a I-hate-you-sibling rivalry thing, would it be better if we just have the guys annoy the hell out of her?  
**

**So which is better: Having Alex and the guys hate Dylan, or annoy her to the point were she wants to just beat all of them with a frying pan?  
**

**The fate of this story is in your hands, so choice wisely.  
**

**Please tell me your thoughts! (even if they arent the nicest in the world)  
**

** -XOXO Becca  
**

**P.S. You can vote on the poll I put up :)  
**


	2. Author's Note

Sup guys!

Okay after continuously thinking, I've come to a decision.

I'm going to make this fanfic humorous.

I know, I know, you couldn't care less. But I'm better at writing more less-serious fanfics then serious. I may write a serious ATL fanfic down the road using the same idea I had. But for now im going with the humorous idea.

So I am going to start writing my ATL story and will post it when I'm done! :)

So far now, ttyl  
And remember: DON'T FUCK THE BURRITO!

Peace out!  
~XOXO Becca


	3. Chapter 2: My Life Sucks

**Ta da!**

**Here is the official chapter 2 of my All Time Low fanfic!**

**So sorry it took me so long to update! I've been in a funk where Im having issues updating. Well im having issues with everything soooo...**

**I will try to get the next one up sooner.**

**And if you havent noticed, I finally named it!**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

Chapter 2

I stared at my ceiling. The plain whiteness giving me no hope for some reason.

The orange, pink, white, and blue streaked sky turned to black almost in seconds. I got up sometime in the millisecond that the sky changed and sat down on my black swivel chair in front of my desk. I pulled the first textbook out of my book bag. Algebra. Damn.

As I busied myself with equations that were close to impossible to figure out, my mind wandered away from all of todays events.

I didnt realize how long ive actually been studying. Not until I heard the commotion downstairs.

My room was black except for the little glow of my desk lamp that gave me enough light to see the top of my desk and its contents. I never even realized when I switched from Algebra to History. But as I looked at the messly stacked books to my left, I then noticed that I've completed all of homework.

I sighed and shut the book with a loud _thunk_. I pushed back in my chair and sat there for a while. I heard the loud muffled voices coming from downstairs. One of the neighbors kids had their music turned up loud, blaring some hip hop crap song.

I then just realized how much I missed having Alex home. Even though he acts like im not alive, just knowing he's there means a lot. I miss coming home early from middle school and sitting on the kitchen table, eating what ever fruit I picked up. Then Alex and the guys bursting through the door, loud and laughing as the made their way to the basement. I remember sitting on the same chair every day, trying to do homework, but really just wanted to hear them play. Alex never allowed me to sit in the basement to watch them rehearse.

I shook the memories away and got up and turned on my light. If Alex didn't care about my existence, then I was going to act like I didn't either. Fair game. At this point I really didn't even give a shit about Alex anymore to tell you the truth.

The light clicked on and my room filled with light. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was messy from having my fingers curled in them throughout my study session, of frustration or just absentmindly. I had on my glasses which I don't remember ever putting on.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and snuck my way into the bathroom. I wouldn't have even made the risk of running into Alex or any one of them, but I really had to pee. I splashed my face with water, which then led to me washing my face with some Clean & Clear face soap my mom bought me. I brushed my teeth then, in a ninja quick style, went back to my room.

It was only ten o'clock, so I wasnt really that tired. I was getting bored so I just started walking around my room, trying to find something, anything, to distract me.

I just then decided to retire early and crawled into bed. After I turned off my light, I stared at the ceiling through the black. Light from the hallway lamp shown under my door. I heard Jack laughing from down stairs, which brought back memories. I remember lying in bed one night, about a week before I started freshman year. Alex just going into his senior year. I remember how excited I was going into high school having an older brother. One that will protect you from bullies and maybe even adopt you into his group of friends before you found your own and departed.

That only lasted about a week. I was cornered about two weeks into freshman year by two guys. They said things and made me really uncomfortable. I saw Alex and yelled for him, but he didn't answer. He didn't even turn around. I called for him over and over. Nothing.

I finally got free unharmed, physically anyways, as a teacher saw and broke it apart. After that day I was harassed and knew that I couldn't confine in Alex to help me.

After I truly knew that Alex wasnt going to help me, I then grew balls and beat the shit out of the guys the next time they came up to me.

A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. I flipped onto my side quickly and angrly. Fuck Alex, I thought.

I dont remember when I fell asleep, but as soon as Jack stripped naked, I was glad when my cell phone besides me and I shot up.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Girl Where the fuck are you?" Lacey said.

"In Bed," I said rubbing my eye with the palm of the hand that I wasnt using to hold my phone up to my ear. "Why?"

"What!" Lacey screeched. "Class starts, in like, fifteen minutes!"

"What!" I was fully aware now.

I hung up with Lacey and scrambled out of bed. I threw on a pair of skinnys, a grey tee and my Converse. I didnt have time for anything special with hair, so I just brushed it and threw a navy blue beanie on. I quickly put on my mascara and eyeliner, grabbed my backpack, and dashed for the door.

Keys jangling in my hand and my sunglasses, I ran down the stairs, passing Rian on the way down. I didnt acknowledge him, as he did not me, but I could feel his gaze on my back. I passed Jack who was standing near the door. He looked at me curiously as I swung the door open and shut it behind me. I fumbled with the keys, jammed them into the ignition, and wiped out of the drive way.

I could here the bell ring as I hopped out of the car. Okay hopped out is an understatment. Maybe stumbling-out-and-my-sneaker-caught-onto-the-side-causing-me-to-fall-onto-the-asphalt fast is more appropriate.

I flew up the stairs and slammed into the doors, pushing them back and running into the hallway. I ran past rows of lockers, all just grey metal blur. First period, English II, was the farthest of my classes, which is just fucking great today.

As I ran past my locker I noticed something stuck on it. Knowing better but choosing the other option, I turned back and ripped the envelope off my locker. On the back in a bold messy handwriting read: you're welcome.

"Thank you Reese!" I said out loud as I took the note out and threw the envelope away. I then dashed quickly away to English II.

When I got there, I handed the note to Mr. Potter and took my seat. I had no idea what kind of illness Reese had made up, but I prayed it was a good one.

Mr. Potter glanced up at me, inhaled, then walked back to his desk, tossing the paper down and continued with his lecture.

The rest of the day sucked. As always. I got a ton of homework. Dealt with shit from Tiffany. And didnt see Reese or Lacey until Gym.

"Oh my God Reese you're a life savor!" I said running up and hugging him.

"You're welcome," He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.

I released and stepped back before it got too awkward.

Gym sucked. I tripped while playing dodgeball which then caused me to get hit in the face with a ball while re-composing myself. After muttering 'Fuck' I got caught and sent to the principles office. Principle McMillian, not happy seeing me again today, ordered me to cafeteria clean up duty after school.

I finally made it to lunch and was greeted with a "What the fuck!" from Lacey and a lecture on our promise not to be late to school without the other.

School finally ended. I said my farewells to Reese and Lacey before trudging off to cafeteria clean up duty. I sat there for nearly two hours cleaning the floors before principle McMillan came in and dismissed me. Wasting no time, I quickly stood up, brushed myself off, and took off, careful not to slip on the wet floors I just cleaned. I went to my locker and retrieved my book bag. I slung it over my shoulder and took out my key. I slid my sunglasses over my eyes as I pushed open the doors.

The first thing I noticed was that it wasnt bright out, and not because it was late. It was only around five o'clock, maybe close to six. I looked around the empty parking lot as I jogged down the steps of the school.

I searched for my car key on my key chain as I walked to the only car in the parking lot. Principle McMillan was already gone. I thinks that mostly why she let me off the hook early.

I opened the door to the blue Camaro and slid in. The light coffee colored leather seats never seemed more welcoming. I keep trying to convince mom and dad to buy black seat covers for my car, but they wont budge.

I shut the door with a light _thud_ and tossed my bag onto the passenger side seat. I sighed and shoved the key into the ignition and turned. And turned. And turned. Fuck! I kept waiting for the familiar hum of the engine, but no matter how much I turned the car wouldnt start. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel before getting out of the car and popping the hood up. I looked around, hoping to find something or to see any signs that some jackasses decided to take something, a park plug maybe, out of the car.

Finding nothing, I slammed the hood down in frustration and went back to my car. I pulled on the handle, which didnt budge. Thats when I saw my keys dangling in the ignition. . FUCK! First the car wouldnt start then I locked my keys in and now the grey sky is laughing at me through rumbles of thunder. I slid down the door of my car and put my face into my hands, wanting to cry. I would walk home but I would never make it before it started raining. Thank God I keep my phone in my pocket. I called Lacey then Reese but then remembered that Lacey was having dinner at her boyfriends house tonight and Reese was babysitting for his dads boss two towns over. I called mom who told me she was still at work as well as my dad. That left me with one option.

At the thought I refused to call him. But the rumbling grew louder and a fork of lighting touched town behind a house a few blocks over.

I dialed the number and waited.


	4. Chap 3: What Did You Do To My Brother LA

**Boom!**

**Haha you weren't expecting another chapter this soon, did you?**

**So this chapter it kinda boring, but the story is going to get interesting. Soon. Hopefully.**

**Bare with me.**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

The SUV pulled up about fifteen minutes later and Alex got out of the drivers seat. I was sitting on the ground, back up against the drivers door. The rain started right after I called Alex to ask if he will pick me up. So I just sat there in the pouring rain to wait for him to pick me up.

Alex walked over to me, a big smile on his face telling me that he wasnt going to let this one slide.

"You've only been sixteen for six months and you already fucked up your car!" Alex said.

I looked at him through my eye lashes, not wanting to give him full attention. I wasnt in the mood.

"Alright come on, lets get you out of the rain," Alex said after a moment of silence. He had a hint of a smile on his face, but he was sincere.

I stood up and walked over to the SUV. Alex surprisingly guided me to the door and opened it. Jack and Rian were in the middle and Zack was in the passenger. I really wasnt in the mood to try to squeeze into the back row of seats. Rian scooted over to the middle part of the seat and I sat down on the side. I slid on my seatbelt as Alex got into the front and clicked his in.

"Woo," He said and started driving. I kept my arms cross and stared at the window. It was too fucking cold in Baltimore at the end of September to be caught in the rain. Plus Alex had the air conditioner blasting in the car. Dumb ass.

They were all surprisingly quiet, and I knew it was because of my presence. I didn't care though. I was too pissed off and cold to care about anything at the moment.

"We'll get your car in the morning?" Alex said, but it sounded like a question. More like he was asking for my approval. I just nodded.

Finally we got home. Jack, Rian and Alex dashed for the porch to get out of the rain. Zack jogged behind them and I took my time walking up. Alex got the key into the front door and pushed it open and all the guys ran in. They left it open and I walked in, shutting it behind me.

I walked up stairs immediately and shut the door. Thats when I realized that I had left my backpack in the car, so I cant use homework as an excuse today. I am so fucked.

I leaned against my bedroom door and slid down and thats when I burst. I was so fucking tired of it all! I only have two friends (that I love very much) and the rest of the school gives me hell. Every time I try to defend myself and fight back, I get in trouble and get detention. Then I get yelled at by my parents and grounded for whoever knows how long. Then I have the brother who doesn't care about me and his pack of idiots who don't know what the fuck is going on.

I was so stressed and tired of it. All of my frustration leaked out through my tears.

After my crying fest on the floor, I got up and changed. I had nothing to do afterwards since im grounded from phone, computer, and television and my iPod died which I cannot charge without my computer, I have no homework (Which I am not complaining about), and I don't want to run into Alex. So I just laid on my bed and recovered myself.

I stared at the wall and saw, behind a pile of clothes that didn't fit (mom told me not to throw them out because she was going to donate them) that was building up and hung from my party lights, a collage of All Time Low I had created back freshman year. It contained of pictures I had found or printed out and pinups from magazines over the years. I hadn't completely abandoned it, I found an article about two months ago in a magazine and put it up there. But lately I started to forget about Alex and not really care what he or any of hem do anymore.

I tear trickled down my cheek and I rubbed it away. I was not going to let Alex get the best of me. I was not emotional and wasnt going to let my brother change that just because he's a douche.

I was tired and emotionally and physically drained, so I just lied there. I kept fluttering in and out of sleep but it wouldnt stay.

There was a light rap on my door.

"Come in!" I called, curious at which one of them was at my door. And why. I knew it was one of them because my parents weren't home yet.

The door flung open and Alex stood in the doorway, Holding the knob of the door which was wide open, his back almost touching the door frame.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

"Mom called. Her and dad are going to be late." Alex said.

I groaned.

"So," Alex continued, "We ordered pizza, you want some?"

This was odd. Alex actually got off his lazy ass and walked up the stairs to my bedroom to ask if I wanted some of their pizza? What the hell was this!

I just shook my head and told him no. He just shrugged and answered with "Okay," shut the door and left. That was one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me.

I was bored, I didnt know what to do. So I just layed there in my bed, listening to the rain hit the roof.

The next morning the sun greeted me by hiding behind clouds. I had to walk to school since my car is still in the parking lot and I doubt Alex would want to drive me or even use his car. Mom and dad where already gone as I took off on my journey.

I finally got to the school, which was now packed with students. I decided to go find my car so I can try to pick the lock and maybe get my book bag.

I went over to the spot to where I parked my car and it was empty. Hmm. Maybe I parked it else where. But I swore I parked it here.

I went around looking at the now filled parking lot trying to find it, but I didnt. I started to freak out.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Im so screwed!

Chill Dylan, I told my self. You'll find it. It has to be around here somewhere.

Even as I told myself it, I knew my car wasnt in this parking lot. This is what happens when you leave a $300,000.00 car alone in a parking lot all night.

The bell rang and I decided to drop it. I told myself it will turn up by the time school ends.

The one thing that sucked was that I was without a school bag. I told Lacey and Reese about what happened in the hallway. They, trying to keep me on the positive side, agreed and said that it will turn up, that's it probably still out there. So while I may have gotten into trouble from not turning in any homework, Lacey allowed me to borrow a notebook to take all my notes in for today,and all the classes we shared she will share her notes with me.

We met back up at lunch.

"Wait, your parents grounded you for three months?" Lacey said, her jaw almost touching her plum colored pumps.

"Yup," I said popping a french fry into my mouth. I wasnt happy about this arrangement.

"That just sucks," Reese said.

Lacey recovered herself from shock and sat down and eagerly changed the subject. "So how are things going at home?" I knew what she ment.

I shrugged. " I dunno. Not bad I guess."

Lacey and Reese exchanged glances.

"Uh oh," Reese said.

"What happened?" Lacey asked.

I sighed. "Nothing really. Its just that, Alex came and picked me up last night without harassing me and teasing me the whole way home about why he had to pick me up in the first place."

Reese mouthed "wow" and leaned back. Lacey spoke, "That's um, I guess that's not bad."

"He came up and said that they ordered pizza asked if I wanted to have some," I said.

Lacey's mouth gaped open. "I have now words." Was all she said.

We finished lunch and went on with our day. After school I went out into the parking lot. Most of the parking lot was empty and there was no sign of my car.

I blew out a frustrated breath when I familiar black SUV pulled up in front of me. The passenger window rolled down and a familiar voice, a little deeper, yelled through.

"Get in," He said like he was kidnapping me.

"Alex?" I asked confused. Lacey gave me a shocked expression.

"Get in," Alex whispered glancing around nervously. He had a hat on and sunglasses. I looked around and saw some people stopping and staring at us. Then I knew. By Alex being here he can expose that the boys were back. Well some people knew the boys where back home, but others thought maybe they were in Cali recording or just chilling or visiting the other families. But everyone will know I have connections to Alex and will harass us and stand in front of our house day and night. It will also mostly likely cause a riot to break out. Me and Alex may not see eye to eye, but I have duties as a sister of a world known rock star that I have to follow.

I opened the door and Alex rolled the window back up. I shrugged at Lacey who gave me a WTF look and raised my eyebrows in a "I don't know just go with the flow" look.

I quickly slid in and shut the door and Alex sped off.

I was surprised that Alex would drive me home. Alone. As I glanced in the back and realized that neither Jack, Zack, nor Rian was in the car.

"Is this my bag?" I asked flabbergasted as I pulled the familiar baige bag from the back.

"Uh, yeah" Alex said glancing back. There was a moment of silence as it all sunk it.

"Where the hell is my car?" I asked. adrenaline from the rush of hurrying into the car still rushed through my veins.

"We went to get it this morning," Alex said.

I was shocked that Alex would do something nice for me. I was shocked at everything he's been doing since he's gotten home. First picking me up without teasing. Then offering me pizza. Then picking up my car. Then picking me up from school unannounced. What the hell did he want?

Alex turned down our street and I saw the drive way was empty.

"I thought you said you got my car?" I asked, frustrated that I keep trying to see my car and it keeps being not there.

"Rian took it to a mechanic to have it fixed," Alex said.

We pulled into the driveway and Alex shut off the car.

I needed to do it. I had to.

I took a deep breath and said the following words: "Thanks Alex, for picking me up," I exhaled. "And taking care of my car."

Alex smiled a little, "You're welcome."

We sat there in silence then it turned awkward. We quickly got out of the car. Alex opened the front door and walked through, leaving the door open and going into the living room where Jack was laughing uncontrollably, and by the feel of it when I walked into the house, it was for no reason.

I shut the door and started going up to my room, trying not to smile at Jack idiocy, but couldn't help it and broke into a grin.

I couldn't help but let out a snicker as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and heard Alex say to Jack, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

I stopped on the landing and looked over the railing into the living room, at the four morons sitting around, laughing uncontrollably.

I smiled tugged at my lips as I realized how much I missed them and how I yearned to be down there with them. I may never be able to hang with Alex and his friends, but I came to realize that was okay with me. I knew All Time Low and would try to bust any false rumors about them as I could. I was the sister of the lead singer, and would remain true to the band even if they didn't like me.

I shook my head a smiled as went to my room. And for once, I was glad that they were back.


	5. The Universe Is Fucking With Me

**Yeeaahhhh so here's chapter 4!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know, Because I am trying to find the right writing style or whatever. criticism is welcome I just really want to know what you are thinking!**

**And I was so listening to All Time Low while uploading this!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

After being yelled at in front of all my class mates in every single one of my classes, I decided it was best if I did my homework.

The sky turned from light to dark. The loud laughter from the guys downstairs died off as they switched rooms. Silence followed except for when my parents came home.

I glanced at the clock and it read: 11:45. My brain was official fried. I pushed back in my chair, not bothering to clean up the mess of books and notes on my desk. God I wish tomorrow was Saturday. But the weekend wasnt for three more days.

I was basically a zombie as I undressed and changed into my pajamas which were really just blue and black plaid pajama shorts and a white tee shirt. I brushed my teeth, not even caring if I ran into my brother or the other three morons and I went to the bathroom. I then just shuffled back to my room and laid face down onto my bed.

Of course that wasnt comfortable. So I rolled onto my back and turned off m light. I was out as soon as my eye lids closed.

Thats basically how the rest of my week went. Lacey picked me up and dropped me off from school, and I would do my homework until I honestly couldn't do it anymore. That episode the other day that caused me without my backpack put me on my teacher shit list so i know they gave me more homework than usual on purpose.

Thursday my parents dropped the ball: They were going away for the weekend. Which means I would be stuck in the house ALL WEEKEND with the guys. Unless they decided to go to the mall or something. Thats seventy-two hours of complete hell that I had coming towards me. One hell of a weekend. A very unpredictable one too.

My mom pulled up in her Mustang convertible on Thursday and I got in. The wind blew my hair back as we drove home. the chilly air nipped at my skin like a shards of glass. We turned a corner and the wind became my enemy, smacking my hair all over my face. I was going to have some hell of hair when I get out.

My mom pulled into the driveway and the torture stopped. We go into the house and as I jogged up the stairs my mom called me back down.

I followed her into the kitchen as she called for Alex, who appeared a minute later with Zack, Jack and Rian trailing behind him.

"Yeah mom?" He asked innocently.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" My mother asked, even though it wasnt an option.

Alex's mouth gaped open with uncertainty on how to continue. He looked at his three best friends who went out in the back and busied themselves.

Finally after some very brutal and anxious seconds, my mother spoke. "Since me and your father have been working really hard and late the past couple of weeks, we've decided we need a break away from this town." She looked at me to Alex before continuing. "We are going to take a trip this weekend."

I smiled and yelled "Seriously!" and Alex jumped and said "WOO HOO!"

"Dont get too excited," My mother put up her hand to calm us. "It's just going to be me and your father."

My face fell as soon as she said this. I glanced at Alex who looked like he just watched my mother kick the beloved puppy dog, Bingo, he had when he was younger. Alex adored him like a mother adores her new born child. But Bingo died the Spring I was graduating seventh grade. Alex eloped and stayed in his room for about four months before we finally allowed Rian, Zack and Jack to drag him out.

"Wait, so that means-" Alex said, leaving the sentence hanging there, unfinished.

"Yes, Alex, you and your sister are staying here," My mother answered him.

"What!" Me and Alex yelled at the same time.

My mother leaned back like we had a big blow horn and yelled through it like in cartoons.

"Now now," My mother said, trying to fight off the dirty looks we gave her with her own, "we will only be gone for a few days, but I expect you guys to behave."

She gave us a warning before managing to look both of us in the eye at the same time. "I want no parties, I want this house as clean as it was when we left." Her gaze focused on me, "I do not want you to leave this house, so this means if Alex goes to the mall," her gaze turned to both of us again, "you have to go with him."

"What!" me and Alex yelled again in unison.

"Thats not fair!" Alex yelled.

My mom put up one perfectly manicured hand to silence my brother. "Alex honey calm down. This is only to make sure that Dylan does not go off and go to who knows where while you're not home."

"You don't trust me?" I asked, pissed off.

"Shes a big girl she can stay home by herself!" Alex said almost at the same time as me, but a second late so the last syllable of his sentence was the only thing that hung in the air.

"I don't trust you Dylan because I've trusted you home alone before and you disappointed us," my mother crossed her arms. Through the stern and serious and motherly look on her face, I can see the faint ghost of a smug and joy expression that she knows she's winning this argument.

"I've never disobeyed you," I said.

"Oh really," my mother said, "then how about those times you snuck out when i told you to stay in?" My mouth gaped open. Only once I was caught sneaking out, the others I swore I got off scot free. apparently not.

"But-" I started to say, but my mother silenced me.

"Do we need to bring up the time when you ran away?" My mother warned.

Heat rose up on my cheeks at the mention of one of my more stupider acts. I can feel Alex's eyes borrowing into my side as my eyes narrowed into a glare. My mothers stare made me drop my glare and stare at my Converse, which were blotched with mud, in shame.

My mother continued, "I don't want her out of your sight," she told Alex.

Alex scoffed, "Yes because what would make you think I would want to spend a second with her?"

"Now Alex, im sorry about this I know you just came home and stuff and now we are leaving but-" My mother said, more soothing. But I didn't hear the rest. Hot tears burned my eyes, threatening to escape. I turned quickly and rushed up the stares, slamming my door when I made it to my room safely.

I wiped frantically at my eyes, getting rid of the tears. I put my hands on the back of my head, resting there, while I walked slowly around my room. When I reached my desk, my hands somehow found the edge and whipped across the surface, clearing it. Different sounds of thunks and thuds rolled out as everything went flying off and either hit the wall on the process to hitting the floor.

I was mad. No I was beyond being mad. I was beyond being pissed off. Not even thinking, I threw open my window and slung my legs out, so I was sitting on the window sill. I grabbed the side of the house with both my hands as I eased off and slid down. I swung my legs forward til my feet touched the branch of the old oak that stood in the corner by the front of our house. Its been there for as long as I could remember. Me and Alex had a tire swing on it when we were younger and used to swing on it. It's still there, but the tire is deflated and the rope moldy and weak. I don't think its been used since the summer me and Lacey had nothing to do. Everyone we knew either went to some summer camp somewhere in the country or went on vacation with their family or visited relatives. It was the summer before eight grade. We were both laying on our stomachs, somehow managing to both lay on it at the time in that fashion, swinging lightly on it, the summer heat wrapping around us like a blanket. Only a few years later I found the tree useful for something else.

I knew I was going to be beyond grounded after this, but I didn't care. I didn't think about what had just happened or about the trouble I will be in when I get home as I made my way off the side of the house onto the tree and climbed down. I hopped down with a light thud and took off running. The rain patted my skin as I ran down the street. With the sun gone to warm up Baltimore, it was cold, and I forgot my sweater at home.

Five minutes later I showed up at Lacey's. Both cars gone except her jeep but light shown through the curtains in the living room signaling she was home alone.

I knocked on the door and she answered, looking me up and down then invited me in. I explained what happened, and after a cigarette, she drove me home, where I was caught and yelled at and sent to my room.

My mom drove me to school on Friday, my punishment didnt worsen, only because my mom blamed it on the "shock of the news" which I totally agreed to blame.

I had to sit and eat dinner that night with everyone at the dining room table. I didnt get any acknowledgement except for when Jack called me a badass and high fived me. After that they just chatted aimlessly about God knows what.

It was about six thirty when my parents left to catch the seven-fifteen flight. I then was buried in the shadows, no one noticed when I left to go to my room, or the fact that i stayed there for the rest of night.

* * *

Sleep didn't come well that night. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't get comfortable. My mind also wouldn't shut the fuck up for some reason. I finally fell under around two, glad to be getting some rest.

So now you could see why I wouldn't be such a happy camper when I am mysteriously woken up by the motion of my bed being jumped on.

"What the hell," I muttered as I opened a groggy eye. The sun was out and shining through my window, filling my room with its happy light. Guess it's not going to rain any time soon. I was lying on my stomach, my face smashed against my pillow, only one of my eyes were free to see part of my room. I had to roll over to see whose ass I was going to have to kick for waking me up at quarter to noon on a Saturday.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Barakat?" I asked as I stared angrily at Jack, who was standing on my bed, jumping up and down and singing for me to get up.

"You have to get up," He said.

"No," I said plainly.

"Yes," He said as he continued to jump. The same stupid grin on his face he had on when I saw him.

"I don't want too," I mumbled as I twisted so my face was buried in my pillow, shielding me from light so I can have some hope of falling asleep. But since Jack was still jumping on my bed and talking, it wasnt going to be possible.

"Come on!" He whined.

"Why do you want me to get up?" I whined back.

"Alex is making pancakes, and wants you to get up!" He said.

Alex. Making pancakes? Alex. Wants me to get up? Alex. Wants me to eat his pancakes? This is messed up.

"Why the fuck would you think I would want to eat something that Alex made?" I asked, my face still in the pillow.

Jack finally stopped jumping and just stood there as he said, "good questions." And started jumping again.

"Will you please stop jumping on my bed," I mumbled.

"Nope," He said.

I sighed. "If I get up will you stop jumping on my bed?"

"Yes," He chuckled.

I twisted back so i was looking at him. "Okay fine. I will get up."

"Yay!" He said and started clapping.

"Now, can you please stop jumping?" I asked again.

Jack shook his head. "Alex told me not until you are on your feet."

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jack cheered.

"Yo Barakat! Stop trying to seduce my sister!" I heard Alex yell from the hallway.

I snorted as Jack hopped down and took off down the hallway. I heard an _oohf! _then a thud and laughter. Jack fell down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head and got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Ah!" Alex said putting his hands up like claws as he walked past me. "Zombie!"

"Shut up," I said and playfully shoved him. I finally got to the bathroom and made sure I locked the door. Wouldnt want Barakat to barge in on me while im using it. I looked into the mirror and to my horror I look liked some scary witch, which means Alex wasnt too far off. My hair was all knotty and volumized and I got scared. I quickly grabbed the nearest brush and started brushing the hell out of it, I even had to use some conditioner spray stuff to help. When I was finally done my hair hung smooth down my back.

I left and made my way down stairs. I cautiously walked to the kitchen, not sure what the hell was going on. All of this was odd and I had no idea what was going to happen. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, scarfing down pancakes and Alex was standing my the stove flipping them.

I slowly walked in and sat down, I cringed when I pulled out the chair and it scraped against the floor.

Alex turned and walked towards me, putting a plate of pancakes in front of me, then turned back to the stove. I just stared at them, waiting for something to crawl out. They looked normal, but with Alex, normal looking was dangerous.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at me as I stared at the pancakes.

"What did you do to them?" I asked

"Nothing," He said. "I swear," he added when I just stared at him.

I picked up my fork and poked them.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Alex said.

"I don't believe you," I mocked.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on they're fine!"

"There actually pretty tasty," Jack said through his mouth full. I poked them again with a fork.

"Zack!" Alex called.

"What!" Zack yelled from a room somewhere in the house.

"Come here!" Alex yelled back.

Zack appeared a few minutes, pulling a white shirt over his muscular chest. "What?"

"Can you please tell Dylan my pancakes are fine?" Alex asked and Zack laughed. "I keep telling her I didn't do anything and that they are fine, but she doesn't believe me!"

Zack snickered, "Dont trust him." Alex glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. He looked at me and said. "Nah, there fine, honestly."

I narrowed my eyes him. "Okay, but if I die im coming back and haunting both your asses." and with that, I slowly and hesitantly, took a bite. They weren't bad, but not the best. Zack and Alex chuckled as they continued what ever they were doing before. I finished and excused myself to my room, were I locked the door just so I wont have anyone come and jump on my bed.

One thing was for sure, the universe was totally fucking with me.


	6. ATL's weird and Tiffanys a bitch

I knew things were going to be pretty crazy as soon as my parents left. I thought a party or food fight in the kitchen. Typical All Time Low trouble.

I would have never guess it would be Alex taking me to the mall with him and the guys.

"I dont want too," I said two hours before as Alex stood in my room, wearing a grey baggy tee shirt that im assuming he took from Zack after he accidentally spilled the bowl of pancake batter onto his shirt.

"Well mom says I cant leave you here alone," Alex said. "So get up your lazy ass, we are about to leave."

Alex left and I sighed, leaning my head against my bed frame, shutting the book I've been reading.

I slowly got off my bed and slipped on my Osiris. I was freaking shocked that Alex was actually going along with this. Without an argument. They were probably going to try to leave me at the mall or something.

I heard the horn beep from outside and Alex yelling from the drivers seat. "Move your ass!" He yelled. "Dont make me send Barakat to get you!"

It was a threat. But he wasnt bluffing. I hesitantly grabbed my sweater and slipped it on, grabbing my phone, which my parents allowed me to have only in case of an emergency, and sticking it in my pocket. But I guess I wasnt fast enough for my brother because at that moment I heard footstep coming up the stairs. But instead of seeing Jack, Zack was the one to appear in the doorway.

"He told me to come and get you," He said. "Im allowing you to go freely." I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. Alex beeped the horn again.

Before I knew it, Zack had closed the space between us and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said as he walked out of my room.

"No," he said, jogging down the stairs. "I dont want to hear Alex bitching anymore."

I tried wiggling free, but had the fear that if he did let go, I would fall. Zack shut the door on our way out and finally placed me back on my feet as we reached the side of the SUV where the doors were open.

I glared at Zack as I got in, making the effort to climb in the very back. Jack had shot gun and Zack and Rian sat in the seat in front of me.

I was pissed, but as we made our way to the mall I started to calm down.

Now here I was. Walking in the middle of the mall with All Time Low, who, of course, had disguises on. They kind of reminded me of them in their music video for 'Poppin Champagne'.

The outing was actually. . . good. Enjoyable even. We went into a bunch of different stores, but didnt really buy anything. Rian tried to get me to buy a skimpy skirt from Hot Topic, but after me and Alex yelled at him, (me saying 'you asshole!" and Alex 'stop trying to turn my sister into a hoe!'). Then Jack shouted from across the store as he held up an All Time Low shirt, which I was convinced (more like black mailed) to buy. We left Hot Topic before we were kicked out for life. Lacey texted me and asked if I could pick up a pair of earrings for her at Claires. I told them I would make my journey alone, but they insisted to come along.

I thought I would never say this, but All Time Low likes to shop in Claires. Okay maybe not shop, but to look around and play with the neat stuff. Not for even a second in the task of buying Lacey's earings did the guys not stop touch or putting on something. especially since it was the end of September, they had all their Halloween stuff out. The whole time Jack and Alex went around trying on hats and grabbing the bags off of the walls and doing impressions. I tried to stay serious, but it was tough.

I finally checked out and managed to get the guys out of the store, Rian jogging back after forgetting to put back the grey Fedora he had on.

And the guys didnt get caught once. We had this one chick who suspected them, so we quickly ducked into Yankee Candle, which was a bad idea since Jack and Alex couldnt keep there noses out of the candles and kept shoving different ones into the faces of me, Rian, and Zack.

We somehow wound up in Aeropastale, which we are at now. I was in the girl section looking at tops, the guys at the guys section on the other side of the store.

I was looking at this really cute baby blue top when I heard someone snort behind me followed by a comment by a too familiar voice, "trying to find something that flatters you? Because I think you have to look in the baby department."

I turned around to find Tiffany standing behind me with her possey of sluts, all in too short skirts and too tight tops that showed too much of stuff I really did not want to see.

"Should you be in the bitch section?" I shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "Like you could ever shop here. Like what are you doing here? This is only for trendy people. And you," she said looking me up and down, "dont have any fashion sence whats so ever."

"Well,' I smirked, "At least I dont look like I came here from work at a strip club."

Her face fell into scowl. "You're just a loser. A lonely lonely loser," she circled around me. "Still a virgin, arent you?"

I hated her. I wanted to punch her in the face. But I kept calm and clenched my fist, "Just havent found the one yet."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Thats it."

"Well at least I dont sleep with every guy I set eyes on," I said, matter-o-factly.

"Face it," She spat. "You're just a good girl who doesnt want to have fun. Who wants to save herself for marriage."

I wasnt that much of a good girl. I mean I wasnt bad or rebellious like she-bitch over here, but I had my share of coming home drunk from parties.

"Well if I am such a good girl, then why am I about to knock your teeth down your throat?" I crossed me arms.

"Your just mad because I can get any guy I want and you cant get one lousy date for a dance," she said.

I guess we were causing attention because the manager came over. "Everything alright here ladies?" He had ask.

"Yeah," I said through my teeth. "We're fine."

I had enough of this. I took the shirt I found and went into the dressing room, passing Alex as I did.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Im just going to try this shirt on."

"Cool," He said. "We'll meet you by the dressing room." I saw that Rian was standing in line for check out, a pair of jeans in his hand.

I nodded and went into the dressing room. The shirt fit fine, and looked good on me no matter what Princess Slut had to say. I really didnt care what she thought of me. Just because I hadnt had sex yet, which she knew my status for some fucking reason, she thinks I cant get anyone to have it with me. Really, all I want is my first time to be special, not some one night stand in a strange bedroom at a party that reeks of cigarette smoke and kitty litter box.

But one thing she said was true: that I couldnt get a date for the up coming Fall Dance. Mostly due to the cause that my reputation is so fucked up from the (fake) rumors she puts out about me.

I decided not to get the shirt and took it off, pulling mine on. I was about to leave when I heard whispers coming from behind the door.

"I cant believe her," I heard someone say, i noticed it has Mae, one of Tiffany's followers. "Coming in here. The nerve."

I heard Tiffany snort, "Who cares? Shes a loser. Now lets stop talking about her."

I peeked through the creek in the door. Tiffany was sitting on one of the benches, filing her nails. Brianna, the other follower, held a shirt up to her self in the mirror. Mae was, assuming, in a dressing room.

"I know but still," Mae said.

"Guys," Tiffany snapped. "She's a loser who talks all tough and has a pretend brother who thinks shes a loser too and got out of town to get away from her. Now, can we please stop talking about her?"

That hit me in the gut. I got so fed up once that I told Tiffany I had an older brother. Tiffany, moving here just after Alex left, just laughed at me and said I was lying. After that I kept Alex a secret, not even trying to bother.

But it also hurt because I mainly thought that is part of why Alex left in the first place, to get away from me.

I sat on the bench in the changing room, lifting my feet off the floor and hugging them to my chest, flattening my self against the wall.

outside, I heard Tiffany going on about her latest boy toy when Mae came out, modeling a new outfit, which got strongly criticized and was told to go back in. After the banging of he stall door and laughing, they finally left, then I made my escape.

I quickly got up and opened the door, making my way quickly out.

"Finally!" Jack said. "We were wondering what happened to you." The rest were silent, and looking at me. My eyes landed on my brother, the look on his face told me he heard everything Tiffany had said. And knew who she was talking about. Not being able to take it anymore, I pushed past them, returning the shirt, then quickly dashing out of the entrance.


	7. Decision Decisions

**Okay I know that I didnt leave a long suspense period from the last chapter ending in a some-what cliffhanger to adding another chapter. **

**This one is going to get a bit more serious, so enjoy**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I didn't run out of the mall like most people would in my situation. No, I wasnt going to give Tiffany the satisfaction if she saw me while leaving. I didn't cry either, I kept my tears in check and told them whose boss. Instead, I just walked quickly through the mall, looking straight ahead of me, not meeting anyones eyes as I wound my through the maze of the mall to the exit were we came in at. If the guys didn't want to drive me, or decided to stay behind and finish their trip, fine, I would just call Lacey or Reese to pick me up. My phone buzzed from the inside of my jeans, and it hasn't stopped. I didn't answer it, I didn't want to talk to anyone as I neared the food court, the Hot Topic bag swinging fiercely in my grip.

"Dylan!" I heard Alex yell from behind me. "Dylan! Wait!"

I ignored my brother and kept walking. I thought he would give up, but then a hand clamped down on my shoulder and forced me to turn around. My eyes met with my brothers, his face shown with concern.

"What?" I spat at him. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "I'm freaking great."

I turned to leave but Alex turned me back, I was once again facing him.

"Let go!" I said, trying to get free of his grip. "Im fine!"

Alex looked at me, "Dylan, me and you both know that's a bunch of bullshit."

One of the worst things about having a sibling, is that they know you, well. I guess its in the blood.

I just stared at him, he looked sincere and concerned. "Dyl," he said, "tell me the truth. What happened back there?"

I shook my head lightly, "Nothing."

"Bull," He said, his grip tightening as I turned once again to leave. "Tell me."

I threw my head back and snorted. "You want to know what happened? Nothing! It was just an encounter with some slutty bitch from school that hates me! You wanted the truth, there it is. Are you happy?"

Alex looked shocked. Maybe from the way I said, harsh and dripping with venom. Or that I actually told him. Alex re-composed himself and now looked calm, sincere, and something I thought I would never see, protectiveness.

"Okay," He said softly, nodding to himself.

I softened a bit, tears building up in my throat, "Can you please take me home?" I said as I stared at the floor in space next to Alex.

Alex nodded and looked behind him, where Zack, Jack, and Rian stood, watching this whole thing. As I lifted my gaze to look at them and I saw that this was a serious moment for all of us, not even Jack had a hint of a smile on his face. Not even a sign that he was going to crack a joke.

We left the mall and drove home in silence. I was the first one out of the car and swung the door open after I unlocked in. I bounded up the stairs, but Alex stopped me.

"Dylan, wait! Please come down here!"

I stopped and turned and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you wont talk to me," He said.

I snorted. "Really? You want to know whats going on in my life?"

Alex looked me straight in the eye and said: "Yes."

I let out a laugh, more of a cackle. "Why?"

"Because I want to know. This seems serious and I want to know whats going on." Alex said.

"Why now?" I asked.

Confusion crossed my brothers face, "What do you mean?"

"For years we havent talked," I said. "I've wanted for so long for you to want to talk to me, and now you just decided you 'want to talk'?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess," Alex stammered. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Why dont you like us?"

"What?" I asked, clearly shocked that he would ask that question.

"Ever since we came back, you've acted like we were some disgusting piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe and couldnt wait to get home and wash away out of your life," Alex said, looking down at his shoes.

"You know what Alex?" I said. "Maybe if you want to answer that question, you should look at your past. Our past."

Alex looked confused, "Um okay?"

"For years," I began, "All I wanted was a conversation like this, for you to ask and actually care if I was alright. But you never did. I was always so thankful and happy to have an older brother to care for me and protect me and beat up all those assholes who messed with me. But you crushed those dreams real fast. All I ever wanted was to talk to you, to spend time with you, quality time. But you never gave me the time of day. I would have never asked for you to take me every where you went with your friends, but just that we could watch tv together and talk when we were stuck inside for the night. But you just acted like I never existed. All of you's," I waved my hands around, gesturing to the three gathered behind Alex. "I used to sit and pretend to do homework in the kitchen just so I could hear you rehearse because you would have killed me if I went down and sat in the basement to watch you guys play." I took a deep breath before saying the finally words. "But Alex, I dont hate you. Any of you's. I never did and I probably never will. Im just giving up trying to get some acknowledgement from one of you's. Mostly I just want to be fairly acknowledge by my brother."

And just like that everything i've been holding in, everything i've been wanting to say to my brother since I found out he didnt care about me, was all out in the open.

I turned to leave but my brother stopped me. "Im sorry," he said.

"What?" I asked turning back around. Clearly I didnt hear him right. Alex saying sorry? To me? Not likely.

Alex sighed. "Do you want to know the real reason I came back, and stayed?" I wasnt sure if I wanted too know, but I found myself nodding.

"I came back to make things right," My brother began. "We were touring with this band and the drummer was talking about his sister and how much he loved her and that he missed her so much. So when he found out that they were touring over the summer, he called her and asked if she wanted to be merch girl for them. He just wanted her there, he told us that they talked on the phone almost everyday. Rian said something about that I had a sister, and when he asked me about you, I didnt know what to say. Clearly you are different from when you were nine, but I didnt know who you were. I then realized that times when I could have talked to you, got to know you, and I never took it. Of course what teenage boy wants to talk and hang out with his baby sister? But I could have been more supportive and brother like." Alex drew out a breath before he continued. "I wanted to call you that night, but I knew I couldnt make it right over the phone. It wasnt right to fix things over the phone. So as soon as I found out we were going to have time off, I knew it was perfect. I knew I needed to come home."

I swore I would have never even gave a teenie tiny thought of Alex ever apologizing to me. Even a lesser amount that he would actually find the cause and effect of the issue and try to fix it. Especially since the issue involved me.

So of course one of the more stupider questions I had rolling around in my head was the one I asked through my shock, "And they just decided they wanted to go along with this. . . ?" I gestured at the three guys behind him.

Alex twisted his torso around to look at his friends before facing me, "they wanted to fix things also. Jack said he always saw awesomeness in you." Alex shrugged, A smile spreading across his face, "whatever that means."

I needed time to process this. Alone. "I dont know Alex," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Years without acknowledgment and now you want total peace? I dont think its going to happen." And with that I ran the rest of the way up the stairs, into my room, where I locked my door and cried my feelings away.


	8. Hugs and Apologies

**So, **

**Here is chapter 7**

**Enjoy :)**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I really had no clue to why I was crying still. At first it was out of embarrassment and confusion. Now its like im crying just to rid myself of extra water. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I got up and went to take a nice hot shower, clearing my head of everything that had happened within the past few hours. Clearing my head of Alex period. But he somehow kept creeping up into my head.

What did Alex mean by coming here just to apologize to me? He could not have been serious. Alex was about as smart as a bag of rocks. Okay maybe a little smarter than that, but he had no common sence what so ever.

Plus Alex just cant go to ignoring my existence to 'oh hey lets bond and become best buds'. It just doesnt happen like that. And friends cannot just all of a sudden say 'ive always seen awesomeness in her', just no. It was all a bunch of shit and they were just a of bunch liars. He was just trying to get under my skin and let my guard down so he can mess with me.

But what happened if Alex was telling the truth? What if he really did want to fix things and makes things better? He did seem like he really was concern.

No. I couldnt think about this right now.

Finally trusting the fact that the shower wasnt helping, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I realized ive been so preoccupied that I had forgotten to bring my pajamas with me into the bathroom. I quickly exited the bathroom and made my way to the safety of my room, where I threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a matching white tank top.

I wanted to trust my gut, but all it told me was that I wanted to throw up. I needed it to tell me what to do with Alex. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to have him as my brother, but it seems unlikely for him to do something like that.

Then I remembered something that Alex had said to me. It was running around in my head like a rabbit on crack. It was from our conversation, okay fine, argument, a few hours earlier, _'Clearly you are different from when you were nine". _Alex was right, I was different from when I was nine. Actually i was different from when I was fourteen, when the guys left. So then couldnt Alex have changed too?

I was lying in my bed, my comforter laid on top of me, my arm laid, bent, across my pillow, my head resting on my elbow. My light was still on, I wasnt ready to stare into the darkness yet.

I wasnt really paying attention, but through the silence I thought I would of heard the light footsteps coming up the stairs. But I didnt, I didnt know anyone came upstairs until I heard the brush sound of something sliding against the carpet. I heard when they went down stairs, almost immediately after the sound of something being slid under my door.

I tossed back my blanket and sat up. I saw something flat lying on my floor by the door. I slowly made my way over to it. I bent down and picked up the object, wondering what it was and why the hell they slid it under my door.

It was a piece of purple construction paper folded in half. On the front it had **_TO DYLAN _**written in big letters made out of blue glitter, taking up almost the whole page. The strange object was stiff, meaning there was glue involved.

I took a deep breath and opened the construction paper. Inside, smack write in the middle, in a sloppy handwriting that fit for the part, was two words I thought I would never see. _Im Sorry _was made out of mostly white glitter, but it seemed like Alex must have screwed up and mixed other glitters in because it was multicolored. Some of the colors were hard to see on the dark paper. If Alex had any plans on using glitter in the future, I would have to make sure to buy him neon glitter. I could just imagine him now, downstairs covered in it.

On the bottom of the apology was a dashed line that sat next to Alex's name. But what surprised me that it wasnt written in his usual signature, the one he uses to sign stuff and autographs. No, it was his name, plain and simple, no fancy writing crushed together, like he was writing his name on wet asphalt after the road has been paved before it dries.

I noticed that beneath Alex's name, in smaller words, scattered around Alex's name, were the name of his three band mates, written the same way Alex did.

At that moment I didnt care that Alex hasnt spoken to me in years. No one was perfect, especially not Alex. You cant except someone to be perfect, everyone is going to make a mistake. Plus, we were brother and sister, we werent always going to get along. Alex had managed to see through the smoky fog and see his wrong doing, and is trying to fix it. If Alex can apologize, then I can forgive him.

A smiled spread across my face as I realized I could get my brother back.

* * *

I didnt want to go bounding down the stairs to tell Alex I accept his apology, I needed to make sure they knew where I stood and that I wasnt going to go and forgive them right off the bat after every wrong doing.

It was 3 am and I was growing tired. I opened my door and walked out. My natural quiet walk was the only sound as I walked through the hallway and down the stairs, the soft padding of my feet on the carpet.

I reached the bottom and spun around, going to the kitchen where the light was on. As I passed the living room I saw Jack sleeping on the couch. In the kitchen, Alex sat on one of the stools at the kitchen table, as I assumed, he was covered in glitter. Zack, who was also covered in the sparkle stuff, and Rian sat on the other side of the table, opposite of him. As I reached the room, Alex turned, giving me a small smile.

I grinned and quickly took the steps to him. I threw my arms around him, hugging him. Alex responded by hesitating, not sure of how he should proceed, then awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

We stood there for a few moments. Alex slid off his chair to stand, making the hug better. I laid my cheek on his shoulder, looking away from him, and closed my eyes, a move of tiredness.

"Group hug!" Jack, who apparently had either woken up or wasnt sleeping in the first place, yelled as he walked into the kitchen and spotted me and Alex. He ran and threw himself at us. The impact made me lose my balance, Alex stumbled back from me falling on him, but managed to keep his balance. Jack's arms swung around us, stretching all the way past me to Alex, his hands grabbing his back, the side of Jack's head resting on my back.

I heard the stools move back and seconds later Zack's arms wrapped around Alex and extended to me, gripping my waist. The same position Jack was in but in the opposite direction. Rian went around to the side where me and Alex met and wrapped his arms around both of us, resting his head on Alex.

I knew this was weird for Alex, but I think he acted like it was no big deal because it would annoy me.

"Cant . . . . breath. . . " I gasped, struggling to get out. "I feel the love, now can you please let go!"

"Not until you accept our apology," Alex said.

"I forgive you!" I huffed out, but they still didnt release. After some difficulty and struggling, I finally got free and bolted to the staircase. I stopped at the base to catch my breath, and looked backed at the guys. They were broken apart and smiling evilly.

"We're coming for you Dylan!" Rian joked. I made a high pitched yelp and dashed up to my room, shutting my door and locking it. I knew it probably wasnt necessary and they were probably just joking, but something told me too anyways. That was, until, I heard when Jack slammed against me door.

"Come on Dylan," Jack cooed, "open up!"

They sat there and banged on my door, trying to persuade me to come out so they can hug me to death. Perverts.

About an hour later they grew tired and left. I was then able to fall asleep.

Oh the joy of having my brother.


	9. I Want To Drown Jack in This Dish Water

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you see any mistakes like improper grammar (especially if you see where instead of were), words that should be but arent and words that shouldnt be there. I've been kind of busy lately so proofreading them is done kind of fast.**

**And also tell me if you think Dylan should punch Jack in the face (You know she wants to). **

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I rolled over the next morning and jumped.

"Hi," Jack, who was for some reason lying in my bed next to me, chuckled, a mile wide grin on his face.

"Jack," I said slowly. "What are you doing in my room?" More like how the hell did he get my door open?

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please get out?" I asked, he didnt answer me.

"Alex!" I called.

"Jack stop trying to have sex with my sister!" Alex said before appearing in my doorway in a blue tee and dark jeans that hung down too low.

Alex stared at Jack, arms crossed. I looked over at the black hair crack pot who seemed oblivious to the situation.

"Jack, get out of my sisters room!" Alex said. Jack looked from me to Alex then to me again. I groaned and got up. Alex turned and left, I followed after him, leaving Jack behind us in my bedroom. Weirdo. I was defiantly going to have to start sleeping with a baseball bat.

"Yo Al," I said to my brother as he turned off the base of the stairs and towards the kitchen. Damn, I swear they spend way to much time in the kitchen eating themselves full like piggys. "Mind pulling up your pants a little?"

Alex laughed, but didnt do anything. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. My brother and his wannabe gangsta ways.

Rian and Zack were in the kitchen when I walked in, sitting at the little kitchen table. Rian was eating a bowl of ChocoPuffs and Zack eating eggs. Him and his damn proteins I swear. Alex opened the fridge and got out the carton of orange juice, sliding a cup out of the cabinet. I pulled out the box of Reese's Puffs and shook the box.

"Dammit Alex!" I cursed, feeling the lightness of an almost empty box. I poured what was left into a bowl and hopped on the counter after adding milk.

"Fuck!" Alex said as the sound of shattering glass filled the kitchen.

"Alex what the fuck did you do?" I said between bites.

Alex groaned as he bent down picking up the mess of a cool move attempt gone wrong. "Fuck," he muttered throwing the bits of glass away.

As Alex got out another glass, being more careful this time after both me, Zack, and Rian reminded him, and filled it with orange juice.

"You slurp too much," Zack said after silence had fell upon us.

I looked over at him, steadying the bowl of cereal in my left hand, and flipped him off.

Rian chuckled as I finished my cereal, being extra slurpy for Zack, and hopped down, sticking my bowl into the overflowing pile of dishes in the sink. I was going to have to reluctantly do them later, because if my parents came home and found it like this, they would have my ass.

* * *

I was finally able to get dressed after about an hour trying to get Jack out of my room. It came down to me, Alex, Rian, and Zack picking the black skunk hair boy up and taking him out.

After getting ready for the day, I went down stairs to do the dishes, just to get them out of the way.

"Your doing dishes?" Alex said, surprised as he came into the kitchen, an empty glass in his hand. Damn him.

"Be careful with that," I warned, a smirk spreading across my face as Alex's face crossed with a pissed off expression.

"Har har," He said walking past me to the other side of the sink. "Since when do you do dishes?"

"Since I became old enough to take on responsiblity after Mr. Kibbles died and got them so pissed off they gave me chores to do as punishment," I said putting dishes in the dish washer.

"Oh," Alex said like he didnt care, which I bet he didnt. He then left me alone to do the dishes.

After I filled the dish washer almost a little too much, I stuck the tab into its place and shut the door, hearing the click of it locking and turning it on. I then looked at the remaining pile of pots and pans and glass cups that couldnt go in the dish washer, and whatever plates and silverware I wasnt able to fit in. Since the dishes havent been washed since friday after my parents left, meaning Friday's dinner dishes are still dirty, and five people eating, including four little piggys in the kitchen CONSTANTLY, there are a lot of dishes.

So I sat there for about an hour scrubbing and soaking the dishes. After all that time, only one thing was in the drain board, only because that was the first thing I started soaking.

I groaned as my arms started aching as they grew tired of scrubbing and my legs for standing in one spot for so long. My hands were wrinkled and pruned badly. As the soap soaked sponge connected with the pot, water and a foam of soap splashed and landed on my forehead. I picked up my left arm and wiped it away with my forearm.

"Rawr!" Rian yelled, coming up behind me and grabbing my waist. I yelped and jumped.

"Rian you ass!" I yelled at him as he laughed. I hit him on his side, causing soap and water to be thrown at him.

"Whats going on here?" Alex asked as he came in, Jack and Zack trailing behind him.

"Rians being a douche," I said, glad for the distractions so I could give my arms a break.

Alex's lip pouted out, "I was hoping for something new."

Rian snorted and Alex walked over, standing right next to me.

"This is all you got done?" Alex asked, taking the pot top out of the drain board and flipping it back and forth, examining it.

"Well I filled the dish washer, but by hand. . . Sadly yes," I answered getting back to my scrubbing.

"Here let me help," Alex said walking over to my other side, I scooted over to make room for him. He looked around the sink for an extra sponge, then opened the drawer next to the sink and took one out, drowning it in soap. Holy crap. Alex was helping me wash dishes.

I finally got the pot clean and put it on the drain board, grabbing another and started scrubbing it.

Jack came over and took the pot from the drain board, probably just an excuse to get close to me, and started drying it with the hand towel that usually hung from the oven rail.

Zack came up and took it from Jack. "Where do I put this?" He asked.

"Over there," I said pointing to the cabinet by Rian. Zack nodded and walked over, putting the pot away.

"What the fuck!" Alex groaned, scrubbing a pot. "What is with this shit!"

I shook my head, trying not to laugh, but had a grin on my face that I couldnt help.

So it basically went like that. Alex and me scrubbed and washed the rest of the dishes, Jack dried, Zack put them away (I had to tell him were they went), and Rian annoyed the hell out of me.

When we were finally done, we all sat down, gathered around the kitchen table. We sat in silence as we rested, Alex blew through his lips, making him sound like a horse.

I sighed. "Sooo, what are we going to do today?"

Alex shook his head lightly, motioning he didnt know.

"How about we go into the city?" Zack suggested. We all turned and stared at him. Baffled that Zack would suggest something like that.

"You mean as in New York City?" Alex clarified.

"Yeah, why not?" Zack said.

"Isnt it a little far. . . ?" I offered.

Zack shrugged, "Yeah but it would be nice to get out of the state." He looked around at us. "All of us."

I smacked my palm on the table, "Im down."

"Me too," Alex agreed, putting his palm on the table.

"Im in," Jack said.

We all turned and looked at Rian,who shrugged and said, "Im in."

"Lets go to New York City!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

* * *

Okay I wasnt very comfortable about going to New York with the guys, I mean come on, its All Time Low. I dont know why I agreed, I guess because its a good idea for something to do on a Sunday, and thrilling to get out of the state for a day.

I pushed my nervousness away as I put on sneakers and packed things that me, or we, may need while out on our journey into my Batman bag.

I slung it around onto my back and went downstairs. The front door was swung wide open while the guys went in and out. Thank God we didnt have any pets or they would have been gone a long time ago. Alex stood midway in the hallway, waiting for Rian and Jack, who were in the kitchen, talking to them about something.

"Shot gun!" I yelled, even though I was pretty sure one of them already called it.

I went outside, sliding my sunglasses over my face as the sun hit me. Zack was in the car already, behind the wheel, car already running.

I walked off the porch and jogged a little to the car, opening the passenger door and sliding in. Zack gave me a welcoming smile as I shut the door and tossed my bag onto the floor board. I flashed him a grin back as I buckled my seat belt.

Alex was now standing in the door way, looking behind him into the house, waiting to finish what someone was saying. He nodded then walked down the pathway and around the car. He opened the back door and got in.

"Make sure you lock the door!" I rolled down the window and shouted at Rian as he stepped out, Jack in front of him. He nodded and leaned over the door, twisting the lock and shutting the door. He twisted the knob to make sure, gave a curt nod, and walked to the car. Jack was already in, next to Alex in the back.

"Oh thank God," Rian said, sliding in the middle row seat and shutting the door. I laughed as I understood what he was saying. That he didnt have to sit next to Jack or Alex or both.

"Yeah, but they're behind you," I noted.

He glanced back. "Oh dammit!"

I chuckled as Zack announced, "Everyone buckled?"

"Yup!" The whole car chorused. I could see Alex making sure, looking at his seatbelt and tugging it in the rearview mirror.

Zack looked behind him, side to side, as he pulled out. After the clicking of the gear shifter going into drive, we pulled away.

New York City, here come.


	10. Authors Note: Sorry For No Updates!

**Hey guys!**

**I Know I havent updated in a while and I just want to apologize for that.**

**For about a week my internets been bat shit crazy and stuff sooo we had to have the crappy internet company fix it -_-**

**But im also in a complete total sucky writers block for the next chapter. I know the key events, or main things that are going to happen, I just dont know how to put them into words so**

**Please bear with me.**

**I'll try writing some tonight.**

**I am sorry.**

**~XOXOXBecca**


	11. New York baby! Partying in NYC baby!

**I know**

**Finally!**

**So you know how I said in my last chapter that they were going to go to New York? How I thought that that was a great idea.**

**Yeah.**

**I was wrong.**

**So after having a small break, I was finally able to finish chapter 9!**

**YAY!**

**I will try to update more , but ive been really busy with my school work lately. And im also about to be in the midst of two of my hardest classes, so writing is gonna get tougher then it already is. is that even possible? I am not sure.**

**BUUTTT**

**Something hit me and I got ideassss sooo we will have atleast two chapters out of that that will be posted frequently. So hopefully within that time something else will hit me.**

**So anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!**

**Yall's rock my socks!**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

I fell asleep sometime during our long trip.

I was then woken up.

"Dylan," Someone said, softly. "Dylan." I ignored Rian and rolled my head over to the other side.

"DYLAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Alex screamed in my ear.

I jumped. "Alex you dick!"

Alex was out of his seat, between the door and the middle bench seat, doubling over in laughter.

"Ugh!" I groaned and fixed myself back in my seat. "You're such an asshole." Alex continued to laugh in the back.

"Guys, quit your bitch'in," Zack said.

"Why?" Me and Alex laughed. Wasnt like Zack ever cared about our feuds, just as long as they didnt last for six hours.

"Because we're here."

* * *

I let out an exaggerated sigh as I switched legs.

_Will you hurry it up!_ I thought to myself at the woman in front of me. As soon as Zack said we arrived in the city, we all looked up at the road in front of us. Rian, Jack, and Alex all got up and squeezed behind us trying to look at the rising towers of buildings in front of us. It only took four minutes of taking in the glorious scene to realize that the guys forgot to disguise themselves. Of course, New York is big, and it contains alot of Hustlers. So being the guys couldnt leave the car which was parked in an alley, and no one knew who i was, I had to walk four blocks to the costume shop to get the four of them disguises.

"Hmmm," The women in front of me said as I rolled my eyes. "Do you have it blue?"

"Let me go see," the cashier said in a feminine voice as he turned and disappeared through the door behind the counter. I groaned.

He appeared with a blue hat with pink feathers. "The only one in stock. How is this?"

"Hmm. . . " The women pondered. "Can the feathers be yellow?"

"Oh my God," I finally said. "Just take it and get your fat ass out of the store before I shove the hat up your ass!"

The womans jaw drop to the ground as the cashier gasped and started to snicker. "How rude!" The women said.

"Yeah well, Believe it or not people are waiting to check out and have lives we would like to continue," I said to her. "So take the hat already and leave the fucking store!"

The women huffed and turned to the cashier, holding two bills in her hand. "Fine, ill take that one."

The cashier, as I found out by his name tag was Renaldo, took the money and stuck the annoying womans hat into a round hat box that was white with red strips. Yellow and pink tissue paper filled the box. The man handed her the box as she turned and finally left.

"Its about time," I huffed out and stepped forward, dropping my contents on the counter by register.

" 45.50," The man said. Holy shit.

I searched around my bag for my wallet and handed him two twenties and a ten.

As the cashier counted up my change, he snickered.

"What?" I asked, my guard going up.

"Rude," He whispered handing the money over. "But im thankful."

I took the change and smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Thank you," I said as I took the bags with the disguises and left.

The sun warmed my skin as I exited the shop. I squinted my eyes against it as I slid my sunglasses over my eyes, relieving me from its bastard rays.

I walked down the sidewalks, the black asphalt covered with cars and taxis flowed next to me. People rushed past and pushed me out of the way. It was really starting to piss me off. I became even more agitated when I tripped on a piece of broken concrete sticking up from the sidewalk and fell down.

I gritted my teeth as profanity flowed off my tongue. I picked my self up, aware of the pain that shot through my leg. I looked down to see a nasty scrap on my knee and down my shin. I started walking, I only had two blocks until the alley way. I limped most of the way, the uncomfortable pain being almost intolerable.

The mouth of the alley finally came into view. I turned and blended into the darkness of the alley was the black SUV were I saw the silhouettes of four boys.

"Here are your fucking disguises," I said through my teeth as I got into the car and threw the bags behind me.

"Jeez, whats up your ass?" Alex snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch," Alex muttered. And something about my time of the month.

"Well maybe if you werent such a dumb ass and forgot your disguises, I wouldnt have had to walk four blocks to and back from a costume shop where a lady as fat as the fat lady that guards Gryffindor tower couldnt make up her fucking mind so I stood in line for an hour. Had to pay almost fifty bucks for disguises and tripped and fell on the sidewalk and scraped my knee that it hurts like a bitch to walk," I snapped.

"Okay sorry," Alex said like he didnt mean it. He put his arms up in a surrender gesture and blew out his mouth, sitting up straight and sitting down in the seat next to Rian.

"You know you dont have to be a bitch," Alex said.

I twisted around to face my brother, "Well maybe you should shut your fucking mouth sometimes." Before we could continue any further Zack stopped us.

"Guys, seriously look at her leg," Zack said. He must have caught sight of it when I turned to yell at Alex. I was thankful for him stopping the argument because the position I was in really irritated it. The two dumb dumbs behind me tried to get a better look, Jack basically on their shoulders trying to get a look.

I flexed my leg for the morons in the back to see. Finally being able to see what my bitching was about, Alex grimaced and made a weird face. Rian leaned back, as he also pushed Jack's head, which made the skinny moron fall back into his seat.

After the guys changed, Zack pulled out of the dark alley and into the light. I was now sitting in the back with my leg stretched out across the seat, propped up on Alex's lap.

"We should clean Dyl's cut before we do anything," Zack said from the front. Alex nodded.

Zack pulled into a Walgreens parking lot about half an hour later.

"I'll go in," Rian offered as he opened the door and got out.

"Im going too!" Jack sang as he made his way out, I saw Rian roll his eyes. I snickered. Alex just had a smile on his face. I watched as the two boys made their way through the parking lot. Jack was skipping and jumping up and down. And I mean big jumps. That is why he almost got hit by a car. The car skidded to a stop inches from the boy and blared its horn at him. I heard Jack scream and curl into Rian, who patted his back and pushed him away.

"Dumb ass," Zack muttered in the front seat, shaking his head. Me and Alex just laughed. As few minutes later, the boys reappeared each with a bag in their hand. The click of the doors being unlocked by Zack rung out as they neared the car. Jack threw open his door and got in as Rian went around to the other side.

"Got everything I texted you?" Zack said, Rian nodded.

"Here, let me get back here," Rian said as he climbed over the back seat. I moved and sat up in the middle seat, Rian sat down next to me. I put my leg up on Rians lap as he handed Alex the bag. Alex handed Rian whatever he needed from the bag as we drove away.

"Okay this is going to burn a bit," Rian warned me as he uncapped the alcohol bottle and turned it upside on a cotton ball. As soon as the wet ball of cotton touched my skin I let out a yelp.

"A bit?" I said through my teeth. "NO STOP TOUCHING IT!" Rian shook his head.

"Girl, it aint gonna feel better unless it gets cleaned. Do you want it to get infected?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "No. But it hurts like a bitch." Alex let out a laugh from behind me. I pinched his leg.

"Ouch!" He cried. "You little fucker."

I chuckled, but not after Rian continued to clean it.

"Do you want me to come back there and hold your hand?" Jack teased from the front seat.

"Uh, no," I answered.

* * *

By the time we parked Rian had my leg cleaned and bandaged up. We went around the city, looking and taking pictures in front of the sights. It was towards the evening when we made our way to Central Park. Rian was flirting with this chick he saw when we first walked into the park and was now trying to pick her up. Alex and Jack took off and ran, chasing a poor squirrel and acting like a bunch of idiots. Okay im pretty sure they werent acting but whatever. That just left me and Zack to walk side by side down the walk way.

"You know, Alex wasnt kidding when he said he wanted to make things better between you," Zack said, breaking the silence. I looked off and watched my older brother and the moron he was. He and Jack were just running around in a circle, flapping their arms and knocking each other to the ground.

I looked at my fingers which were twirling the ring on my finger around. "I know. Its just something like that is hard to believe. Especially after what it all was and now. . . " I sighed. "I dont know."

Zack stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at his feet. "After we talked to that guy, something just happened to Alex, like a light bulb turned on and shined out of him. I never seen anything like it. As soon as he told us, and said how serious he was, I knew we had to somehow do it. And then when they told us to take some time off, we had to come back. Well, Alex basically dragged us out the door by our ears, but ive never seen him so serious on something."

I looked down at my feet as Zack looked up, nodding. I wanted to belive both him and Alex, but it just seemed too unrealistic. Could someone really change like that?

I really hope I was not making a big mistake in accepting it.

"I believe it," I said, drawing in a breath. "Just dont be lieing to me or ill kick your fucking ass Merrick."

Zack laughed and shook his head. "Nah, im too scared of you to lie to you."

I chuckled as we walked. The wind blew my hair into my face, making me inhale a whole bunch of it. I pulled it away, spitting some of it out, and sticking my tongue in and out like a lizard.

"Blah," I groaned as I threw my hair back behind my shoulder, Zack laughed. "Shut up Merrick!" I smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing is shoulder. "Yeesh." I stuck my tongue out at him.

The autumn colored leaves fell from the trees around us and engulfed us as the wind blew, smacking into our legs, crunching beneath our feet.

"You know youve changed alot since the last time I saw you," Zack said. I snorted which brought him to ask, "What?"

"Well, its kind of funny for you to say that considering you've never spoken to me before," I said, a smile growing on my face. I was soooo gonna give him a hard time about this.

Zack shrugged. "Just because I didnt pay attention doesnt mean I didnt notice. You cant help but notice people when they are around."

I shrugged, considering this. He was right, you couldnt help but notice people no matter how much you try to ignore them.

"And how have I changed?" I asked, smirking at him.

He gave out a little laugh. "Well before you were typical, straight brown hair, jeans and tee shirts. Keeping yourself under the radar. Now your hair is almost completely blue, and you have the most outrages way with things. Your anything but typical. And you make sure that you are defiantly on people's radar. Ouch! Will you cut that out?" I laughed as Zack rubbed his bicep where I just pinched him.

"I do not get all up in peoples 'radar'" I used air quotations to show how stupid he was being. I was not the type that starved for attention like Tiffany. It makes me sick to even have a thought of being compared to her.

"Whatever you say Dylan," He drew in a breath and I smacked him on his arm. "Okay thats it your going to get it," and I started running.


	12. One Hell Of A Day

It was nearing complete darkness, the sun set long ago, when it finally happened. They were being too careless and reckless the whole day that I knew someone was going to find out. We were just walking out of Central Park when Jack began signing Call Me Maybe then Alex joined in. Well there was a group of girls who were apparently very big in the Hustler family because they recognized Alex's voice in an insant and after searching around, their eyes landed on us and everything went to hell. We took off running as they chased after us, the shrill of fangirls screams along with it. It of course attracted other people's attention, including other fans. So we ran like a bat out of hell through New York trying to get to the car, but Zack stopped us and said we were never going to make it. Of course he was right, the car was parked at the other side of the park, and if we tried to turn around now, we will mostly likely die. So now we were just trying to get to a hotel or something. I couldnt hear Alex who was far ahead of me. I have to give them credit though, the guys do run a lot faster than me. Thanks to them being on stage almost every night rocking and rolling gave them alot more stamina then a puny sixteen year old girl who doesnt even run in PE.

We finally were able to run into this hotel where the manager came after complaints about all of the commotion and we told him what happened. He then told us we could stay on the 6th floor lobby until the police showed up and were able to find our car and pull it to the back so we can make our escape. By then I was exhausted. So I laid down on one of the fancy floral print couches they had and closed my eyes. I kept dozing off, and one of the times I woke up abruptly, I heard Zack giving the details of the car and where to find it. I was in that stage where your awake and aware what is going on, but are too tired to move so you just lay there. I was almost back asleep when I heard the manager come up and say that the car was in the back. I heard Rian tell him thanks.

"Wait dont wake her up," Alex said quietly.

"Why?" Jack asked, who seemed to be standing close to me.

"She's exhausted. Plus this had to be very stressful for her," Alex told him. I heard the soft noise of footfalls on the carpet as someone came closer. I was soon lifted into the air and I would notice the skinny, less muscular upper body anywhere. As my brother started walking I felt the unbalance and the weird sensation of falling. I groaned as Zack, Jack and Rian burst out laughing and Alex muttering curse words under his breath.

"Here let me carry her," Zack said. "At least I wont drop her." Seconds later I was picked up and cradled into the strong arms of Zack. My ride in Zack's arms through the hotel and to the back was actually kind of comfy. It was smooth and it didnt feel like his arms were going to break under my weight and drop me to the ground like someone I know (cough, cough Alex). I heard voices and the guys answered and I was assuming we were close because a minute later I heard the click of a door being open and a rush of cold air blast into me. The sound of screaming fans from the front echoed into the back. I heard something about a police escort and a decline then I was laid onto the cool leather of the seats. After some talking, doors slamming, seat belts buckling and the jangle of the keys in the ignition, and the soft rumble of the engine starting, we finally drove away and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. Damn sun beams. I looked around at my room, at all the posters on my wall and ran my fingers over the smooth silk of my comforter that was bunched up around me. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, minus my shoes and sweater. But the one thing I did notice was that for once Jack was not in my bed. Was he in my room though, hiding under my bed? That I was not sure of.

I slung my feet over my bed and got up. I pushed open the doors to my closet and thought on what to wear. I decided on dark colored denim shorts, black ripped (on purpose of course) tights, and an old white stretched out tee shirt that I had cut a skull face out of the back of it. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and to wash away all of the dirt, sweat, and stress of last nights chase through New York by screaming fangirls away. The hot water soothed my aching muscles and I was less stiff as I got out of the shower and bounded down stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen Alex had just slammed the fridge door shut and yelled "We have no fucking food!"

"Well Im not sure," I said. "But I think that means we have to go food shopping." Alex gave me a look and I smiled innocently.

"Shes right you know," Rian said and It was my turn to give Alex a look. But instead of the look of death, I gave him the told-you-so look.

"I dont know where to buy food!" Alex said, slamming the cabinet door and sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"Hmmm, well im no Sherlock but im guessing maybe umm Walmart?" I said. I got a look from all four guys telling me they did not appreciate my sarcasm.

"Okay smart ass," Alex said to me, I rolled my eyes. "But I dont know what to even buy."

I opened my mouth to say another snarky answer, but Zack started talking and stopped me.

"I think we need to make a list of what to buy before we go shopping," Zack said and shot me a warning look. I snickered.

So thats what happened. Alex's got some paper and the guys started writing and suggesting things to buy. But never trust the boys of All Time Low to make a reliable list of things to buy. I over looked the list of crap from frozen pizza to a fridge full of pudding. I modified it so that it was stuff we could buy and easily cook, like frozen pizza, but other stuff that would help us not get fat. After I was done, I went upstairs to slip on a pair of black flip flops. My black sweatshirt from yesterday smelt funky and I couldnt find another one, so I opted for my black school sweatshirt. When I was done, list in hand, I bounded down the stairs and out the door into the sunlight and hopped into the backseat next to Rian.

The guys kept their disguises simple today. Rian had on a baseball cap and sunglasses that he kept over his eyes, Jack had a realistic eye patch over his eye and had his hair tucked into a top hat. I have no idea why he chose the top hat, but whatever keeps him happy and hidden. Zack had on a heavy coat to make the rest of him appear as thick as his biceps, along with a beanie and my Raybans. Alex just had a sweatshirt on, the hood over his head and shading down over his eyes. That is why I stayed with Alex when Jack went to go look at Lego's and Zack went with him and Rian went to go look at a new video game. Not just to help him shop for food, but also to make sure no one notices him through his sloppy disguise.

"Who the fuck cares?" Alex said after I commented on how careless his efforts were on not getting noticed. "We're in Baltimore, this is my home turf. I should be able to walk around Walmart without having to worry about being raped. Plus Hustlers are cool. They're our fans and we love them."

"But they get all crazy and psycho when they see you," I finished the sentence after he left it lingering.

Alex snorted. "Yeah something like that," He laughed.

We went down isle after isle picking up whatever we needed on it before going to the next one. It was all going good as we walked down the main isle in the back where all the refrigerated stuff was lined against the wall like meets and bacon. We were walking towards the end of the strip where it ended and the refrigerators turned, making a corner where the shelves stopped and turned into refrigerators for milk then stopped and became separate isles that held water bottles, soda, and alcohol. Thats where a bunch of screaming girls running frantically around stopped us in our tracks. I couldnt hear them very well over their screaming but I was able to pick up the bits and pieces of what they were saying and knew that my brother some how fucked up.

"How the hell do they know we're here?" he whispered as we just stood there too shocked to move. Just then my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that I got a notification that one of the people im following just tweeted.

"You tweeted our location!" I hissed at him flashing him my phone screen before sticking it back in my pocket.

"Aw fuck!" He groaned. As Alex stood there calculating what to do next, I snuck his phone out of his pocket and quickly shot off a Tweet before sliding it back before he noticed. I hoped that Zack, Jack, and Rian were able to see it and figure out the code I put it in so no one else can figure it out.

"Oh my God!" Someone screamed. "Its Alex Gaskarth!"

It took me only a few seconds to realize she was pointing in the right direction. We were hesitant at first from the initial shock, then took off running. Deja vu much? I started running solutions around in my head on how to get us out of this before I was yanked down an isle and behind a cart. I was about to yell, but decided to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Fuck Lacey, you scared me," I huffed at my best friend who was crouched down with us. Alex sat on the floor next to me clearly confused. "How did you know we were here?"

"I got the tweet Alex sent out about the location," She shrugged and glanced at my brother. "But I knew that it probably wasnt meant to be sent."

"Damn right it wasnt!" I huffed, finally able to get my breath caught up.

We sat there in silence for a moment, Lacey casting looks at Alex and I knew what she wanted. I sighed. "Lacey this is my brother Alex. Alex this is my best friend Lacey."

"Hi!" Lacey said, sticking out her hand for Alex to shake.

"Hey," Alex said, grabbing her hand in a shake and let go.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" I asked looking between the two. Alex just shrugged, but Lacey spoke.

"Actually Dyl I was looking for you," Lacey said. "I was glad when Alex sent the tweet that you were here because I didnt know how I was going to see you. I probably was just going to climb the tree and sneak into your room..." her voice became quieter as she finished the sentence when I shot her a look.

"Anyways," she said, recovering. "Reese wants to talk to you. He said he's been trying to reach you but hasnt been able to get ahold of you and asked if I could see if I could get you to talk to him."

I raised an eyebrow at her before speaking," alright then. If he wants to talk then we can talk." I found this weird. Ive had my phone on and with me this whole entire time and not once did I get a call or text from Reese wanting to talk with me. Wonder whats up...

"I have my car if you want I can drop you off at his house," Lacey asked me then glanced at Alex. I looked at my brother as well. I was grounded after all and Alex was technically in charge.

"Go ahead," Alex said, smiling. "I wont tell mom."

"Thanks Al," I said smiling back. I gave him a quick hug before standing up.

"Wait!" I said, stopping at the end of the isle. "Can we atleast help them out of this mess?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, a fake location tweet, a change of disguises, and a hurried check out later, me and Lacey walked across the wet parking lot towards her jeep. The rain only hit us with a few drops now instead of the mega downpour it did right after we got into the store. I carefully walked over the white lines which were slippery when wet across the street and down the isles of parked cars. When we reached Lacey's jeep we hopped in and she drove off.

"I wonder what Reese needs to talk to me about. . . ?" I wondered out loud.

Lacey shrugged. "I dunno. But you have to tell me as soon as you find out if its juicy."

I laughed, "Okay i will."

Lacey turned and parked in front of Reese's house where none other then Reese was sitting on the front porch steps.

"Thanks Lace," I said as I got out, shutting the door.

"No probs Dyl," She said. "If you need anything just call."

"Kay I will, thanks," I said and started walking up the concrete pathway. "Later Lace."

"Bye Dylan," Lacey said and drove away, her car disappearing from view.

"Hey," Reese said as I neared him.

"Hey," I said back sitting on the steps next to him. "So Lacey tells me you need to talk to me?"

"Uh yeah. . ." Reese said hesitantly. The rain started getting harder as we sat there. "Lets go inside were its dryer."

I shrugged and stood up, following Reese into the house. He shut the door behind me and started walking towards his room. I trailed after him, the faint sound of his dad snoring on the couch fading.

I shut the door behind me. If its as important as Reese is making it out to be we wouldnt really want his mom or dad eavesdropping. I sat down at the edge of Reese's bed where he sat, staring at the ground.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I said but was never really able to finish. Reese's lips where on mine almost immediately, hard and urgent. I pushed him away. "Dude whats up?"

"I love you Dylan," He breathed. "And I want you." And again he kissed me, leaning over so I had to lean back to the point where I was lying down with him on top of me. Excuse me? What did he just say?

"Reese, please stop," I huffed as his lips left mine and went down to my neck. "Reese im serious!" His lips were back on mine, silencing me. I liked Reese, I really did. And yeah we could probably make it as a couple. But I wasnt ready to take that step. I wasnt ready to do this. But here he was telling me he loved me and trying to unhook my bra. I pushed his hand away. "Reese fucking knock it off!" But no matter how much I told him to, Reese would not stop trying to take off my clothes. He pushed up my shirt and tried pulling down my jeans over and over after I would smack his hand away.

"Stop it!" I cried finally able to get the strength. When he lifted his head up to look and me I punched him square in the jaw. It stunned him enough for me to push him off and run out of the house. It was pouring rain again as I ran down the walkway and to the street, Reese calling me from behind.

"Dylan wait!" He yelled to me. "Please come back! Im sorry!" But I was already halfway down the street.

I ran down the streets trying to find my way to my house through the pouring rain. My legs ached, my lungs burned, my head spun and my heart hurt. One of my best friends in the whole entire world told me he loved me and then tried to have sex with me after I told him no. It hurt that he would still try to even though I told him to stop multiple times. When you love someone you respect them, which led me to think did he really love me for me, or was his sex drive getting in the way? I really wasnt sure, but all I could think of was trying to get to my house in case he was in his car looking for me. If that was the case I dont think I would be able to get away if he was able to catch me. About a million years later I finally saw the all too familiar house. Before I could take a breath, I bounded up the stairs and was through the door, locking it behind me. I stood near the entrance way of the living room where my brother and his three best friends sat, lounging out.

"Dylan whats wrong?" Alex said, sitting up immediately. Concern spread across their faces, but Alex was the only one on guard. "What happened?"

I choked back a sob and spoke before I broke completely down. "Reese tried to rape me."


	13. This Is My Life Now

I laid on Zack's lap later that evening, dozing in and out of sleep. I just woke up from another tiny nap to see that it wasnt that tiny. 45 minutes. I groaned and sniffled.

"Its okay Dyl," Zack soothed.

I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes which burned. When I had came in early that day and told my brother what had just happened he made me tell him the whole story. So I did. After that Alex got up, infuriated, and started pacing. He asked me where he lived, so I told him which might have been a mistake if I ever regretted it later. But for me to regret it I would have to forgive Reese which I dont think I could. Alex talked about knocking his teeth down his throat and strangling him and the thought made me try my hardest to not smile at the temptation. So Rian left with Alex along with Jack and they were still gone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zack asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Jut then the door banged open and my brother stormed in. Blood covered his knuckle but other than that he was unscathed and so was Rian. Jack had a black eye but other then that he seemed in pretty good condition. I looked up at them.

"The kid can put up a fight I can tell you that," Alex said, releasing a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But I dont think he'll be a problem any more."

I couldnt take it any longer. I got up and took the few steps between us and hugged Alex. It made me happy to see that he would do something like that for me. He took action after someone hurt me and that he was pissed off that someone made me cry. It made me believe them that much more.

Alex hugged me back. "Are you okay?"

I sighed at the question. "I'll live."

We broke apart and sat down back on the couch. Alex sat down next to me.

"So how about we order some chinese food and watch chick flicks!" Jack said. "What?" He asked as we all looked at him.

"Okay," Alex dragged out the word. "Chinese sounds good and we will watch any movie that Dylan wants."

I smirked.

Okay so the guys enjoyed the movies a lot more then I expected they would. Even though they will never admit it.

"Wait, so she wears starfish for earings and they talk to her?" Alex asked like he couldnt believe it.

"Oh my gosh she jumped in the water!" Jack exclaimed towards the end of the movie.

"How the hell can they find a pair of pants that fits all of them?" Alex exclaimed. "I mean how can she fit her fat ass into the jeans thats fits the anorexic one?"

"Alex," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Just to note: All of them cried at the end.

"Ugghhhh," Alex groaned, slinking down to the ground. "Valentines Day sucks enough why would I want to watch a movie about it?"

"Wait until you watch New Years Eve," I said popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

So through the hours of chick flicks we watched, Alex had a comment to say about all of them and Jack kept shushing him, totally intrigued. Yeah he's the only one who enjoyed it. surprisingly though all of them liked 13 Going on 30. Yeah no complaints there.

It was late by the time I finished watching the last movie. Alex and Zack were already passed out on the couch, snuggling close to each other. No worries, I totally took a picture of it. Rian was asleep on the chair and Jack was sleeping at the kitchen table, his head in his bowl of Cheerios. I went upstairs to take a nice warm shower before going to my room. I was tired and had to get up for school tomorrow. I was about to crawl into bed to catch some Z's for a few hours before I had to wake up, but a rock hit my window.

I stiffened thinking that it was Reese. I slowly walked over to my window, cautious.

"Girl open this fucking thing!" I sighed and threw open my window so Lacey could climb in. "Do you know how cold it is out there?"

I shrugged," I knew it was pretty chilly when I was out there today."

"Brrr," Lacey said, her arms crossed over her chest. I closed my window and sat down on my bed.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Lacey said taking a seat on my swivel chair. "I was outside 'assisting' my dad with changing the brakes when I saw Alex walking down the road like a mad women. I asked him what was up and he told me what happened."

I nodded at this, having no words to speak. It hurt. It really did. I've never really had my heart broken, I was more of the heart breaker. But I will tell you one thing: it fucking sucked.

"Im so sorry Dylan," Lacey suddenly said. "I would have never- I mean I didnt know-"

I held my hand up to stop her. "Its okay. There was no way for you to have known. None of us would have guessed it."

Lacey nodded. "I just cant believe Reese would do something like this! I mean I knew he liked you a lot. But I never would have thought he would try to do that."

"I know," I snorted a laugh. "surprised the hell out of me too."

"Are we still cool?" She asked. I was kind of shocked by this. But honestly, I have already thought of it.

"Yeah," I said but it came out as a whisper. "Of course we are. Its not like you were the one who was trying to have sex with me. Yet."

"You know its only a matter of time," Lacey said and we burst out laughing.

"I'll make sure not to tell Matt," I said.

"Thats a good bitch," she joked and we started laughing again. Oh our friendship is something else.


	14. Well This Awkward, So Much For Bonding

By Wednesday I already needed a mid-week vacation.

On Monday Reese wasnt at school, which I am very glad about. When I got home from school that day I found a message on the house phone from forty-five minutes before from my parents saying that they were coming home. All five of us took a quick look over at the destroyed house and went to work. We had it pretty clean by the time my parents arrived home and they seemed pretty satisfied with it, thank God. Later that night Zack, Rian and Jack left for the week to go visit their parents so me and Alex will be alone from the point I come home from to school from whenever my parents get home. And whenever they go out and leave us home alone. On Tuesday Reese was at school and he looked like hell. He had two black eyes, a bandage wrapped around his forehead and one going across his nose. He had a stitch on his bottom lip and walked on crutches. Yes I did everything I could not to laugh. Hey dont judge me, he hurt me and im still pissed.

Lacey had taken my side on this whole thing since her and Reese werent really friends. Im actually the one thing that brings them together so you can tell shes not his biggest fan at the moment. She has become sort of like my body guard, which I kind of really appreciate since Reese has spent the last two days trying to talk to me. Im hoping now he's finally getting the hint after so many snarky and mean comments I gave him and all shameful things I said to him. And he. Deserves. Every. Little. Bit. Of. It.

But im not the only one who is being cold towards Reese because of the event. Lacey has attempted several times to trip Reese by sticking her foot in front of one of his crutches. She has succeeded 3 times.

And of course I got my daily torture from Tiffany today. The first two days of the week she hasnt even acknowledged me which I am all too over joyed about. apparently she was to busy hooking up and chattering to her girls about her new beau, David Lace, who is also known as the quarterback of our school. He had asked her to go to the upcoming dance with him and of course she couldnt stop talking about it all week. But today she started again and was able to get to football players to join in. David's apparently not a big fan on bullying, but his buddies have no problems doing it. So this past afternoon I sat on the floor while Lacey and Alex sat on the couch picking spit balls and God knows what out of my hair. Its weird because it was all not long ago when this was all switched around. When Reese was the one helping Lacey get crap out of my hair and assuring me and I was pissed at Alex. Now the world has totally fucked with my life.

I had taken a shower and Lacey went home before my parents came home and caught me with a friend over. I had changed into more comfier clothes and now sat on the back patio playing Rummy with Alex while we waited for our parents to come back with dinner.

"So whats up with this chick Tiffany?" Alex asked me as he tossed a card down. "I dont remember her going being at school when I was here."

"Thats because she wasnt," I said picking a card up. I only needed another four. "Her family moved her almost immediately after you guys left for the west and has been given me hell ever since."

Alex took a card and studied his hand. "So why doesnt she like you?"

I shrugged, "Who the hell knows. Im guessing because ill fight back, give her a reaction, and she knows that. So no matter how many times I try to ignore her, shes gonna keep trying to and pressing me until I cant take it anymore." I tossed a few cards down. "All shes doing is trying to knock me down, which shes having a hard time doing."

Alex studied his hand before tossing a card on the pile. "You know I heard what she said the other day at the store."

My heart sped up and tried to jump to my throat. I wasnt ready to have this convo with Alex yet. I just didnt want to talk about with him. "Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah," he said as I tossed a card down. "Why does she think you're lying about me being famous?"

I sighed," Because she thinks im just doing it to be cool. She never sees you and no one acknowledges that I have an older brother. Especially one who's famous. I guess it just gets under her skin at the thought of me having something cool like that in my life with the fear that if it were true that I would be more popular then her." I tossed another few cards down and Alex took his turn.

"Im sorry Dyl," Alex said softly. "Im sorry I wasnt their for you. Im sorry it took me this long to realize it."

I smiled slightly watching my brother as he took his turn. Ive never really spent time with my brother alone since we've got older. Like I said he totally shunned me from his life. But sitting here playing a simple card game with him and confessing the worse in my life, it felt good and...normal. I liked it. Im glad that I was able to make up with him and tie the loose, broken ends together.

"Its okay Alex," I answered. "Im just glad that you're here now."

He looked up at me with a smirk," Me too baby sister."

I glanced up at Alex before taking my turn with a grin. My phone buzzed on the wood where it sat in the open spot between my indian style crossed legs. I read the text over and replied with a simple 'Ok' before talking to my brother.

"Got a text from mom," I said watching the screen as it showed that my reply has been sent. "They have dinner but they got stuck in traffic. She says its miles long, their thinking car accident. They'll be home as soon as they can."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh before tossing a card down, "Okay."

A few moments later I excused myself to go relieve myself, but mostly because something felt wrong. When I was finishing up something told me to glance down and when I did I realized that I had been right. I opened the door to the cabinet under the sink next to me and looked inside. Oh no. I closed it and opened it again hoping for some miraculous change. But that didnt happen. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. How could we be out? How could their me no more in the house? I would check my moms bathroom but then I remembered her saying last week that we ran out and she'd go to the store to buy more when the time neared. But holy freaking crap this sucked! I was screwed! I can not be stuck on the toilet until my parents came home! They may be home in an hour or three or all night! Thats too long! I didnt have my phone with me, I left it on the kitchen counter. What was I going to do? I had no other option-

Oh shit.

* * *

"Please, for the love of everything holy and pure, do not ask me to do this again," Alex complained as he covered his eyes with his hand and tossed me the box with the other. I grabbed them as they flew across the room before they hit the floor.

"Trust me I wouldnt have asked you if I had any other choice," I said as Alex shut the door. I did what I needed and stuck the box underneath the sink before walking out and standing face to face with Alex in the hallway. "Hey it could be worse. You could have been buying me a pregnancy test."

"God no!" Alex groaned and I laughed. "Please just-dont! God!"

I laughed as I followed my brother back downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled out a can of Sprite and shut the fridge without offering me anything. I guess thats what I get for asking him to go get me maxi pads. But at least he got to wear a disguise so no one knew who he was. He really shouldnt be complaining because I bet you that plenty of boyfriends and husbands wish that they could hide their identity while buying their specific other pads. Alex has got it easy.


	15. Alex, Fat Ass Who Eats All The Popcorn

Today was worse than yesterday.

Not because I got sent to the movies with Alex.

I mean, we have been getting along and im glad we are acquainted. But if you havent noticed, Alex doesnt shut the fuck up during a movie. He always has some kind of comment to say about it no matter what part of the movie it is. So during dinner that dreary Thursday afternoon when I mentioned wanting to see the new Hansel and Gretel movie starring Jeremy Renner, my parents basically shoved me and my brother out of the door for some 'bonding time'. Bull shit. They gave us a whole weekend to bond, that should be enough. But I am kind of glad Alex had to tag along since the movie is Rated R and I cant technically get in yet. And nether could Alex for some reason.

"Sorry little sis,' he said, taking his ticket and moving out of the way.

"Just save me a seat," I answered. I watched as he shrugged and went inside the movie theater as I got back in line.

10 minutes, a five minute line for a Sprite, and a ticket to the 3D release of Finding Nemo later, I found my brother sitting in a row favoring the top part, shoveling popcorn in his mouth as he watched the previews. I quietly made my way up the aisle and scooted down the row of chairs and past people and plopped down next to my brother.

He glanced at me, probably just seeing who sat next to him, then turned back to the screen putting more popcorn in his mouth, then he did a double take.

"How the hell did you get in?" He said, popcorn falling out of his mouth. I shushed him, because if it wasnt for the popcorn in his mouth he would have probably been kicked out of the theater. But even with the salty treat filling his cheeks like a chipmunk, he was still pretty damn loud.

"I bought a ticket to the Finding Nemo showing and snuck into this theater instead," I whispered.

He gave me a weird look, making me give him one in return. "Were you always this bad?" He asked.

"Well since im still grounded for three months, what do you think?" I snorted.

He shook his head slowly, as if I were crazy. "You gotta drive mom and dad insane."

"Oh I do," I said. He laughed, surprisingly, quietly to himself as he reached into the bucket for more popcorn.

While Alex was staring intently at the screen, watching the preview for a pretty awesome looking movie, I quickly stuck my hand in his popcorn bucket, finding it was almost empty. Fat ass. I grabbed a hand full before taking my hand quickly out.

"Hey!" Alex scolded. "Its mine!"

I laughed as Alex wrapped his arms protectively around the bowl and pulled it to himself tightly, twisting himself around so the bucket favored his other side, away from me. I stuck my tongue out at my brother before popping a few pieces of my hand full into my mouth and kicking my feet up on the empty chair in front of me.

* * *

The movie with Alex wasnt as bad as I would have thought. I think its because of the reason it intrigued him so much that he had to hear every word that was spoken through the entire movie. Me? I fucking loved it. Any movie that turns a happy fairytale into a kick ass version of them older is always on my to buy list when the movie is released on ITunes.

When the movie ended, me and Alex shot up like a bat out of hell and took off, trying to beat everyone out of the theater. Alex clearly wanted to get out of there as fast as he could before people got up because he actually hopped over the chairs of the few rows in we were until he was able to hop out to the main aisle that split the chairs from front row and back row. He then ran like hell away from the people cursing at him and calling security.

"Come on!" Alex hurried me as he passed me walking out of the theater. He grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me with him until I I was sprinting full speed.

"Alex!" I hissed. "Alex slow down!"

He didnt stop until we were out of the theater and a few stores down of the plaza. He let go of my arm and started pacing slowly back and forth, catching his breath. I bent down slighty, putting my hands on my knees as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. I took in the air with gasps, still not having the great enough stamina as him as I did this past weekend. When my aching lungs finally felt like they werent going to burst, I stood up, placing my hands on my hips while still trying to regain the right amount of air. Alex seemed to already have caught his breath as he was no longer gasping for it as I still was.

"You okay?" He asked with a light laugh. I knew what it must have looked like to him, because Lacey always ask me whenever we are in Gym or PE. Me, standing there, trying to catch my breath, my face red EVERYWHERE. Its just something that happens. Whenever I get even a slight workout, my face goes red. It also happens whenever I get hot.

I nodded first," Yeah. I'll be fine." I laughed a bit, getting most of my breath back. My brother today had on a plain black hoodie, like he did the other day in Walmart, for his disguise. I reminded him about the trip and the incident, but he swore it wouldnt happen because his identity would be masked in a dark movie theater, which is true. But now under the bright lights of the stores and restaurants and shops and street lamps, I became kind of worried about someone finding out who he was. But Alex seemed completely content, clearly either totally oblivious to this fact or not giving a shit. Both are highly correct. But I honestly did not feel like running again if we got caught. I dont think I could if I had too.

"Come on," I gasped. "Let get you out of plain sight.

* * *

About ten minutes later I sat in a cold metal chair in the far dark corner outside of the ice cream parlor. I pulled my sweatshirt tightly around myself as the chilly September wind blew. The two buildings I was squeezed between seemed to block some of the wind, but every now and then I would get a burst of the chilly air that would shoot goosebumps up my arms. Alex came strolling down the little alley path towards me, a cone and cup in his hands filled up with ice cream that towered over its containers.

"Thanks," I said to Alex as he handed me my cup filled with Chunky Monkey. The metal chair made a loud noise as it scraped against the concrete as Alex pulled it out. He didnt even seemed fazed by it, but my worry would be the slight attention it would bring and, even by a small chance, might bring someone to recognize him. But if Alex wasnt going to worry about, neither am I.

We dug into our ice cream as we sat side by side in the cold metal chairs in a dark corner right outside the ice cream shop. It was a nice moment and I was kind of glad my parents made us go together. Because even though we hardly spoke, I felt like we connected, that we actually bonded. I felt like we were brought together again. That we were actually brother and sister. It was a nice feeling, something ive hardly felt. The only thing ive ever felt towards Alex was envy and pure loathing. Now those feelings have gone away and put towards a more compromising cause.

"You remember that day in the store when that chick was, like, being a bitch to you and called you a lair and stuff?" Alex said running his tongue over his mountain of ice cream. He casted me a glance and raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I remember. Mostly because you wont stop bringing it up!"

Alex ignored the last part. "What did she mean that you didnt have a date to the dance? I didnt know that you had a dance coming up."

I sighed. "Yeah we do. It's the Fall Ball, they have it the first Saturday of October every year. Even though you should know that."

"Oh yeah!" Alex gasped finally remembering it. "I know the Fall Ball."

"Yeah," I dragged out the word sarcastically.

"So why dont you have a date yet?" Alex asked. I wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up but I found myself answering. With the truth. I know shocked the hell out of me too.

"I dont know," I shrugged. "I guess because no one has asked me."

"Did you ever think about asking someone?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" Alex asked. He looked completely sincere and curious. He honestly wanted to know why his sister didnt have a date to the Fall Ball yet.

"Well, mostly because most of the school looks at me as a loser anyways." I shrugged. "Its no biggie. Ive gone to plenty of dances by myself."

Alex shook his head slowly. "This is insane."

"Alex," I whined. "Its honestly not a big deal. Im used to it."

He gave me a pointed look which I answered with a glare.

"Alright," He said, dragging the word out warning me that he didnt believe nor was he going to let this go. "If you say soo.."

"Good, because I do say so," I answered and with that our conversation ended.


	16. He Did It Again

I stifled a yawn as I shut the door to my Camaro the following day. School wasnt as bad as it was at the beginning of the week, which is always something to be grateful for.

Last night with Alex wasnt as bad as I had made it out to be at first. I really did enjoy spending some quality time with my brother before the rest of the basket cases report back on Friday. I am actually starting to miss them. Holy shit. Did I really just say that? They're all fucking with my head I swear. Even now when I admit that I hope that something like what happened yesterday would happen today and me and my brother will get sent out together again. But I guess we will just wait and see what happens.

I walked up the front porch steps to the door. My hand touched the cold metal of the knob, sending goosebumps up my arm. I sighed as I started searching through my bag for my keys since the door was locked, and Alex would not ever let me down if I had to have him come and unlock it for me. I released a frustrated breath through my lips as I finally got through the door.

"Alex, im home!" I called out, my voice echoing through the house and bouncing off the walls. I always make sure to let Alex know when I get home. Usually out of courtesy, but mostly because after I came home one day to find him doing something I do not want to ever mention. I feel like vomiting just thinking about it.

"Hmm..?" I hummed in question after only silence answered my warning. I wondered if he was sleeping, which is highly likely since Alex is a big fat lazy ass with a capital B.F.L.A. But he probably wasnt home because I didnt remember seeing his SUV in the driveway either.

Oh well

, I thought. _Alex is a big boy. If he wants to go out to do God knows what, he can. _Plus we were starting to run out of food again and my mom is going to go food shopping after work tonight, so Alex was probably claiming to be starving and went to get something to eat.

I shrugged and shut the refrigerator door, grabbing my bottle of water from the kitchen table and bounding up to my room to do homework.

* * *

Two hours later, I had sped read through history, started my english paper which is due on Monday, and completed all other homework with the exception of some calculus problems I was having difficulty with. My brain fried at the moment, I pushed back in my desk chair, getting up and throwing open my dresser drawers, giving my brain a break before I kill it with math problems. I changed into a pair of short black cotton shorts and a navy blue tee-shirt, getting comfy for the evening and bounded down stairs. According to the time, my mom was just getting off work and then she had to go grocery shopping. And I was starving.

The light was blinking on the phone signaling we had new messages. I pressed the button on my way to the fridge. The automatic, robot-like voice rang out as I started gathering things up for a peanut butter and banana sandwich. The robot-lady voice told me that we had three new messages. One was from my father telling me he was going shopping with my mom and that there was money for pizza behind the cookie jar while I waited .

I plucked the dollar bill with my fingers and fingered it as I chewed a piece of banana. Well shit if I only knew that earlier.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number for Howdy's, the local pizza place, as my mom's familiar voice came over telling me she was just leaving work now and was on her way to the store. Then she reminded me about the pizza money.

Then came the last one, the oldest one. I dont know why the answering machine does that sometimes. I think Jack fucked it up somehow so that now it reads the newest ones first then goes to old. I have to remind myself to ask my dad if he could fix it because its driving me fucking nuts!

I dropped my phone when the last message started playing.

No no no no no no. Oh no. God, please not again.

This could not be happening.

"Hey mom and dad," Alex cheerful voice said. Even then it sounded forced. "Matt called us and told us he needed us back today. I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but, you know, the band is everything. It cant be put off. So.. We're about to board now, i'll call you when I land. Bye!"

The beep letting me know that that was the last message was the only sound going through my world right now. Everything had stopped in its path. The world, time, everything stopped dead.

How could he.

I couldnt believe it. After everything we've talked about. Everything we've argued about. He goes and does this to me!

The tears filled my eyes before I could stop them. I was moving in a surreal daze. No, this couldnt be happening. I must have hit my head or something somehow. Maybe im dead. Or in a coma. Or something! I can not be in reality right now! But yet, everything told me I was.

I rushed up to my room and slammed my door with as much force as I could muster. My hands raked through my hair, challenging to pull every strand from its root. It was like I was swimming in jello. Moving in that slow motion that you only see in movies or in a dream.

I can not believe it.

No matter how many times I say it, no matter how many times I try to deny it, its all true.

Alex has left me for dead, again.


	17. Aftermath of Being Left Behind Again

"Hey," Lacey said so low and softly. "Are you okay?"

I laid in my bed, unable to move or speak. Last night after my parents came home and found the message, everything sunk in and I went berserk. I screamed. I cried. I yelled. I threw things across thee room. My parents tried to calm me down which just had me winding up sobbing into my mother's shoulder.

I was exhausted, since I spent the entire night crying. I was too depressed to go to school today so my mom called in and said I wouldnt there today. I had nothing to do. I couldnt hang out with anyone because everyone was at school. My parents went to work, with hesitation, leaving me alone to fend for myself. So I just laid there in my bed like a depressed potato. At this point it was physically impossible to cry anymore tears at the moment. So I just laid there and stared at the same part of the wall ive been staring at for the past eighteen hours.

I was depressed. I was sad. I was angry. I was frustrated. And I felt truly and utterly alone.

Lacey called during her lunch period and asked how I was feeling. There was no denying it then: I spilt my heart out I told her everything. From when I found the message to what I was feeling and did next. She told me that she would be there as soon as school let out. And that's exactly what she did.

I shook my head as a stray tear escaped my eyes, sliding down my cheek. Lacey sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm so sorry Dylan," She murmured, tears willing up in her own eyes. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how connected me and Lacey are. We actually thought we were related at one point. Twins that were separated at birth. We were so sure that we actually got checked out for it. Sadly it was all negative, but some part of us still thinks we somehow are. That means, when im hurt, or she's hurts, we both feel each others pain and sorrow. Like now.

I didn't know what to say. I had no words to speak. I was just completely sad. But I wound up asking her something. It was the only thing that kept spinning around in my head. I wanted to know the answer. And yet, I didn't. It was a question that really wasnt meant for an answer. But I found myself saying it anyways.

"Why do all the guys I care about in my life keep hurting me?" I choked out, more tears rolling down my face onto my pillow that finally had dried.

"I don't know," Lacey said, shaking her head lightly.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked, mainly to myself. First Reese, now Alex. I had to be going wrong somewhere. But where? How do I find out what im doing wrong? Where do I keep fucking up?! I was so frustrated, my fingers curled around my comforter. I clenched it in my fist.

"Nothing at all," Lacey said, looking like she really felt my pain. But I doubt she truly understands. Nothing like this has ever happened to her.

"Yes!" I yelled. Lacey was taken aback, and looked a little hurt by my reaction. But she quickly shook it off with that of sympathy. Thats exactly what a best friend should be like. "There has to be something!"

"Theres nothing!" Lacey said, her voice raising. It wasnt that of anger or frustration, like mine, but that of boldness and strength. Like the voice of a leader. "Guys are stupid! They dont know what they have until they throw it away!"

I shook my head at her, trying to deny her words, but she told me to not even go there and continued talking.

"Look at Reese!" she said throwing her arm towards the direction of my wall. "We have to avoid his path whenever nessessary so he doesnt try to talk to you!"

It was true. But I just shook my head, in complete denial. Hot tears streamed down my face like damn Niagara Falls.

"Look Dyl," Lacey said, lowering her voice to a soothing tone, but was still fierce and bold. "Alex will come to his senses. He will see he went wrong again and come back."

I shook my head, then stopped when Lacey shot me a look that would have elephants running away in fear. "But it took him so long the first time..."

"..Which means he will see he made a mistake now," Lacey said. "His eyes have already been open so he will see that he took the wrong path."

"But Lacey," I said.

"And he will apologize and you guys can be close again," Lacey continued.

"He didnt even mention me in the message," I blurted out. This caught Lacey by surprise.

"What?" She exclaimed. She looked completely shocked and befuddled by this.

"In the message he left, he only addressed it to my parents," I said slowly. "He said nothing about nor to me."

Lacey's mouth gaped open like a fish while I said this. she was able to compose her shock as she registered this and closed her mouth. She sat back, sitting up straighter, pondering this and how to respond.

"So then," Lacey said leaning in towards me, a sinister look on her face. "When Alex calls to apologize, kick him in his nuts!"

Now we were talking!

"You are completely right!" I said sitting up straight now. Lacey's words of pure anger and vengeance shocked me out of my sad phase and right into my usual one of pure hatred and revenge filled. Alex hurt me. And those who hurt me dont get away unscathed.

In other words, Alex is not getting the easy way out.


	18. A (Blackmailed) Phone Call

"Alex is on the phone."

It's the same thing my mother's been telling me for the past four days. After talking to Lacey that day, everything went back to the way it was, with the exception of Reese, who I am still not talking to. Alex. The word makes me want to blow up an entire city. That's the only thing that has changed. When Alex left the first time, the thought of him made me sad and want to cry. Now, I couldn't give a rats ass about what he does. My emotions are filled with anger and vengeance. I've never been as pissed off as I have been for the past few days. And everyone knows it, especially Tiffany. But I think that's more David than Tiff, but whatever. The point is, is that I've gone back to hating Alex. The world has started going round again.

But now Alex claims he wants to talk to me. apparently I haven't been totally forgotten by him, which I'm pretty sure I was since he did not regard me in his message the other day when he left. If that had actually happened, yeah I would still hate him for leaving, but I probably wouldn't hate him as much. But like I said, Alex is not going to get out of this unscathed, I'm going to kick him in his nuts like Lacey told me to do. So every time my mom tells me he's on the phone, I deny the request and find an excuse to stay busy.

"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully, totally ignoring her statement about Alex being on the phone. I just acted like it was just another ordinary day. I started running up the stairs, but my mom called me back down.

"Dylan, your brother is on the phone," She said. No shit. Like I didn't know that! She just pointed it out not even sixty seconds ago! "He wants to talk to you."

I sighed, frustrated, and started walking back down the stairs to face my mom. "Yeah, But I don't want to talk to him."

My mom shot me a look and spoke into the receiver quickly before she covered it with her hand and turned to me. Oh great, just what I needed.

"Dylan Marie Gaskarth! You have been denying to speak to your brother for the past four days! And even though I get it that your mad and you don't really want to talk to him, I do not like the attitude you are possessing! Now, he wants to talk to you. And you will take this call this instant!" My mother yelled at me. Her face started turning red as she spoke, clearly angry. I didn't get why she said she got the reason why I wont talk to him but as punishment she's going to make me talk to him?

"But mom-" I began to protest, but she put up her hand, signaling for me to stop talking. I closed my mouth, all words dropping down the drain.

She took a deep breath, and in a much calmer tone, spoke. "If you talk to your brother now, I will take a month off of your punishment."

"A month and two weeks," I pressed. She shot me a look.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "A month and two weeks. Now talk to him." She extended the phone to me. I released a sigh while I took it from her. I shot her a pissed off look before walking into the kitchen. Even though I got a month and two weeks off from my punishment, I didn't really like her black mailing me. But she's my momma, so she's got some trick up her sleeves to dealing with us kids.

"What do you want?" I said as I put the phone to my ear. My mother said I had to talk to him, she said nothing to me about being nice.

"Hello?" Alex asked. "Dylan?"

"Who else?" I said. My mom strolled into the kitchen, probably to keep an eye on me just in case I try to ditch the call or get too nasty.

"Oh," Alex said. "Well, um...Whats up?"

"What do you want?" I asked again. I was not in the mood to go through all the nice shit with him. I wanted this call to be over with.

It was silent for a few moments. I heard Alex sigh from the other end, hesitating before speaking. "Look Dyl I'm sorry..."

"Save it," I told him, earning a look from my mother. I felt like we were back where we started, having major déjà vu. I didn't want to hear him apologizing to me anymore. I really didn't.

"I'm really sorry," Alex said. "Dylan, I am. Really sorry..."

"No Alex!" I said. "I'm sorry I trusted every fucking word you said!" My mother raised her eyebrows at me as I cursed in front of her, but I ignored it. I decided to ignore her for the rest of the conversation. It was between me and Alex now.

"Dylan-" Alex tried to say, but I was on fire now. I was not going to give him a chance to try to say another freaken word. This was my time. Heat was coming off my skin as the anger boiled inside of me. If this were a cartoon, I would have smoke coming out of my ears and nostrils.

"I trusted you!" I screamed into the phone, tears spilling down my cheeks. "After all this time I finally forgave you for leaving me the first time! I trusted you Alex! I honestly thought you would never leave me like that again!"

"Dyl-" Alex tried to say, but I kept yelling at him.

"And here I am, thinking everything is all good between us and stuff," I said. "And I come home to see you gone with a message addressed only to mom and dad! What about me, Alex? Huh? What about me? You forget me as soon as you leave? You don't think its important to me? Well guess what, it is! I finally thought I had my brother back, and you totally fucked me over."

"Dylan," Alex breathed, sounding hurt. But I didn't care. If he was, good. He deserved it. "I'm so sorry."

"No Alex," I said, trying to catch my breath as I silently sobbed. "You're not. If you were you wouldn't have left."

"Dylan," Alex said softly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"No," I said again. "I'm sorry I was stupid enough to believe every damn word you said." And with that I hung up.


	19. My Luck

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry it took me so long to come back! I was having personal issues, like i told you in the authors note, and it got worse. So That's why I've been gone for more than I said I would be. But I'm back! And let me just say that yall's are at the right place since this is the one I have the most inspiration for! **

**This is probably hands down one of my favorite current stories I'm writing. I'm having a blast writing and yall's are awesome for reading! Love you guys!**

**So let me stop talking and give you what you've been waiting for for a month **

**Enjoy :)**

**~XOXOXBecca**

* * *

Ever since my phone call with Alex, I've been mentally drained. I wasn't sure what do anymore. I wanted to stay mad at him. But I didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted everything back to the way it was. I liked having a brother, not an enemy.

I walked down the hallways of the school that Friday afternoon. It was mid day and kids were laughing and chattering as they slammed their locker doors and talked to their friends. A buzz that was filled with excitement went around the school as everyone talked about weekend plans. It was supposed to be a really nice fall weekend for Baltimore and everyone was just siked. They planned picnics and parties and volleyball games and what not.

On the other hand I was going to be tortured this weekend.

Lacey wanted to go dress shopping this weekend for the Fall Ball, which is a week from today. And she is dragging me along with her.

I didn't want to go to the dance in the first place, let alone now. I didn't even have a date yet. But Lacey lectured me yesterday when she first asked, no demanded, that I go with her even more now since Alex left. She said it would help throw me back on track and forget about him and have some fun for once. I guess in a way she was right. But I honestly could think of a hundred things I would rather do then wear a dress.

I readjusted the strap to my backpack as I made my way to my last class of the day. Kids started clearing out as the first bell rang out, hurrying to their classes. The way my schedule was set up allows me to cut across Senior Hall to get to my last class. It's the quickest way to get across the school to where I wanted to be. And this is for that, that I may be the only Junior that has to make that journey.

I was just rounding out of the hall when a voice rang out.

"Dylan!" Reese called, grabbing my shoulder.

My body went stiff. Shit.

"Hey!" Reese said jogging up and stopping in front of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat.

Reese frowned, an expression of hurt crossed his face. It reminded me of the old him. The one that would never dream of hurting me. The one I fell for. I saw my best friend again. But that quickly went away when he spoke. "I want to talk."

I sighed dramatically. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't even want to be near him. But then I looked at him and saw the old him in his eyes.

"Please," He begged.

"Fine," I said sternly crossing my arms. Hey, I had a soft spot for him.

"Look Dyl," Reese began. "I'm really sorry what happened. I didn't know what came over me."

"No shit," I muttered repositioning my stance.

"Dylan, I miss you," Reese said. And there it was. The jerk who Reese has now become.

"Well I don't," I snapped, readjusting my bag. "I'm going to be late." I started walking away from him towards History. Reese grabbed my shoulder and turned me around until I was facing him.

"Dylan please," Reese whined.

"Know what," I said, slapping his hand off. "You have become nothing but a jerk. I wouldn't forgive you if my life depended on it."

"You know you've become a bitch lately," Reese said. "Ever since your brother came."

"You do not dare bring my brother into this," I growled. I kept getting hurt by the men I most cared about. But this was it. I wasn't going to allow that to happen again. I was not going to have them bring down my guard and hurt me. That was over.

"Whatever," Reese rolled his eyes. "I just think you need to think about what you are doing."

"Oh I already know what im doing," I said. "I'm actually positive on my decision."

Reese looked at me with such annoyance. It was like I was wasting his time. Asshole.

I looked Reese straight in the eye and said, "Get out of my life you asshole. Forget about me." I turned to leave.

"Oh," I scoffed, turning to face him. "I've always been a bitch."

* * *

History dragged on forever. My conversation with Reese spun in my head like a tornado. Did I do the right thing by demanding him out of my life? Should I have been nicer and forgave him? No. I was happy with my decision. Sure I missed my best guy friend to death. But he changed. I didn't miss this new Reese. The jerk who tried forcing me to have sex with him.

I readjusted myself in my eat and continued to tap my pencil on my desk. What I did was the right thing. In order for me to rid myself of all the hurt I had to move on. I had to make the right choices for me. That meant I couldn't forgive Reese, knowing that he would only continue to hurt me. That might include forcing himself on me again.

I shook my head slightly trying to shake the thought out of my head. No matter what I did things will never be back to normal.

"Your assignment for this week is to research and write an essay on the bombing of Pearl Harbor," Mrs. Tess said. "Your papers are due on Monday. Have a good weekend." With that the bell rang and everyone stood up. I grabbed my notebook and textbook and shoved them into my bag as I stood up, slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked out of my last class for the day and toward the parking lot of the school where my best friend was leaning up against the passenger side of her jeep.

"Oh my God it's about time!" Lacey exclaimed, pushing herself off of the car and meeting me halfway.

"Sorry, History ran a little late," I explained, sliding my sunglasses over my eyes while Lacey and I walked to her jeep.

"That sucks," Lacey said. "Anyway so not my point. I heard that Reese tried talking to you."

"Yup."

"Did you talk to him?"

"unfortunately," I said staring straight ahead.

"Oh my gosh!" Lacey said grabbing a hold of my arm and shaking it. "Details."

I groaned stopping in front of her car. "Lace it's not that big of a deal. He's an ass-wad that was begging for forgiveness and called me a bitch. I told him I was always one and told him to stay out of my life. Happy?"

Lacey gave me a blank stare before shrugging. "Suits me."

"Good," I said and climbed into her car.


	20. Series Of The Worst Conversations I Had

My feet thuded softly against the carpeted flooring of the hall as I walked towards the stairs. I passed by my dad's office, the door slightly ajar allowing me to see him sitting at his desk, his elbow propped on the desk supporting his chin as he stared intently at his computer.

I bounded down the stairs, my hand sliding against the smooth wood of the banister as I jogged down. Lacey was going to be here within the hour to pick me up so we could start our dress shopping adventure. I groaned at the thought, but gave up. Maybe Lacey was right. I needed something to get my mind off things, even if it was a little less suffering than chinese water torcher.

I counted down the thirty minutes as I walked into the kitchen. My mother sat at one of the stools pushed into our kitchen table with her laptop planted in front of her. She was babbling about something to it as if she were talking to a friend. I had heard her in my room talking to someone and I imagined it was my father. But after passing him in the hall, I figured she may have been on the phone. But now as I look at her, she clearly was on Skype. Oh dear Lord this is not good.

She spoke quickly telling whoever was on the other end to hold on a sec. She quickly slid from her seat and came to stand in front of me. On her journey I watched her with a questionable expression, wondering what the hell was going on. As soon as she came close enough that I could smell her winter mint breath, I knew anything she said from now on was sending me straight to hell.

"Dylan," she whispered gently. I knew that tone. It was the tone she used when she's about to tell me something I didn't want to hear and know I'll get pissed. And I knew at that moment of who was on the other end of that Skype call.

"I have Alex on Skype," She said, proving me right. I crossed my arms and switched my weight to one of my legs, waiting for her to continue. She knew I didn't want to talk to him, yet she was just about to suggest it. "I really think you should talk to him."

I sighed loudly. She was not suggesting it, but demanding I do it in a nicer way. I was about to tell her there was no way in hell I was going to talk to him, but the guilt in the bottom pit of my stomach started gnawing at me again. I felt kind of guilty about yelling at Alex the other night, even though he totally deserved it. Didn't he? It made me feel better knowing that everything I've been holding back for years was finally out, my thoughts spoken. But now I needed to mend it. Now I needed to decide whether or not I should forgive or forget Alex.

"Fine," I said, uncrossing my arms and dropping them to my sides. I may regret it, but it needed to be done. I walked across the room to the chair my mom sat at and slid in front of the computer. My brothers familiar face appeared on the computer screen, his eyes going wide as he was taken by surprise by my appearance.

He quickly recovered and shook his head, "Hey."

"Hi," I said weakly. I was tired of the drama. I wanted this over with.

"Dylan," Alex started saying, but stopped abruptly. He was testing the waters. He wanted to see if I was actually going to allow him to speak, and I was. I looked up at him, showing him I was all ears and looking at the screen with minor curiosity. Heaven only knows what he was about to say.

"Dylan I'm really sorry," Alex said. I was about to open my mouth, but thought better. This was Alex's turn, I had my shot to voice my opinion.

I nodded, taking it in. I knew he was sorry for what he did, but it didn't make it any better. It didn't change the fact that what he did still stung like a bitch. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive Alex. There was still a question nagging at me, keeping me up at night tossing and turning. And only he could answer it. And since I refuse to speak to him on any other terms, I thought I would ask it now.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" I squeaked out. I was embarrassed by how my voice sounded. I flushed red as I cleared my throat, trying to break down the lump that formed. Alex didn't seem to notice my choke as he sighed in defeat.

"I honestly don't know Dylan," Alex whispered. I could barely hear him over the computer. His voice was fuzzy and a bit staticy from the computer reception. I sighed, pondering my thoughts on this. "Dylan," Alex began again. My head shot back from my hands to his face on the computer. Alex hesitated and continued.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now. What I did was wrong, and I now see it. But I didn't mean to hurt you Dyl." I nodded at his words, showing him I understood. He continued. "I hated the feeling before when you gave me the cold shoulder for ditching you, and I hate feeling it now. I honestly loved having my sister back. You're not Jack, Zack or Rian."

"Nor," I corrected his grammar just to piss him off.

"Whatever," he said, and continued going on. "Anyways, Dylan I am so very sorry about what I did. Can you please forgive me?"

I wasn't totally sure I believed any of Alex's words, they seemed too good to be true. His apologise was along those lines the last time, and he broke it. I wasn't sure I wanted to forgive him. I wanted the drama to end. Everything that dealt with Alex or the band made me feel sick and dizzy. I loved having my brother too, it was great, along having the rest of the band at my back. But how many times do you forgive until you finally realize they are just going to keep fucking you over?

At that moment Lacey's car horn blared through the neighborhood. I looked out the front window to see her jeep sitting by the curb in front of the house. I released a breath and turned to Alex.

"I don't totally forgive you," I admitted, because I didn't. I knew there was a good chance I was going to regret this, but I was also under a lot of pressure with my mom staring at me and my brother giving me bambie eyes along with Lacey blaring her car horn like she was being fucking murdered in the background. But if he hurts me again, it will be the last thing he does. "But I will forgive you enough."

"I'll take it," Alex said after a moment of pondering it. He slapped his hand on the table in front of him and gave me a smile.

"Okay then," I said. "I really gotta go."

Alex frowned, clearly for some reason wanting to stay and talk with me. With or with not Lacey blaring her horn every five fucking seconds, I would have left the conversation. I only semi forgave Alex. That meant that I was on meeting terms with him, willing to talk to him from here and there. I didn't fully forgive him for what he did nor was he becoming one of my closet friends again. That would be too much of a risk of getting my hear broken again.

"I'll see you later Alex," I said and got up. My mom took my place at the table as I dashed out of the room, grabbing my small mini backpack from the vanity sitting in the living room and my jacket off the coat rack. I slipped out the door while shrugging on my jacket and jogging to Lacey's jeep. She kept it idling as I slid in and buckled up, placing my bag at my feet and shutting the door.

"What took you so long?" Lacey questioned pulling away from my house. I shook my head, no sure if I wanted to tell her everything. I decided not to.

"Nothing. My mom just needed me to do some stuff," I lied, fixing myself in the chair. I glanced over to see Lacey shrugging as she turned a corner.

"Kay, whatevs," She said as she pushed a button, turning on the windshield wipers. It was a very cloudy grey day, the clouds releasing sprinkles here and there. It was a nice day besides the chilly eery weather.

* * *

I groaned as I leaned back in my chair, scrubbing my face with my hands. Why did the teachers have to give us homework on the weekends? It completely sucked ass.

I slapped my history text book shut and pushed away from my desk, rolling back as far as the carpet would allow me before getting up. The shopping trip with Lacey, which ended two hours ago, wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. We went to five different stores one in the city of Baltimore and the rest were in the town over, until we both found our dresses. I found mine at a bridle type shop which specialized in prom dresses and any outfit involved for a wedding. Even though the Fall Ball wasn't prom, it was still a formal school dance, therefore I needed a dress. Plus, the lady didn't need to know whether I was wearing the dress to prom or another formal event or not. It was a grey one shoulder dress with an Empire waist that hit just above the knee. It was beautiful and wavy at the bottom and I loved it. I thought I would never like wearing a dress, but this dress was perfect.

By the time we found our dresses, we were too tired and hungry to shop for accessories. So we headed to Starbucks to grab two caramel mocha's and split a scone before agreeing that Lacey will stop at Payless one of the days in the week to pick up a pair of heels and I will stick with my Converse.

I grabbed what was left of my coffee and sucked what was left of the drink, making a loud, inappropriate noise. My phone rang to life on my night stand, vibrating all over the table, Lacey's picture popping up. I grabbed the phone and pressed the answer button and stuck it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was drowned out by a wail that sounded like a cat giving birth. I cringed, pulling the phone inches from my ear as I tried to regain hearing. "Lacey? YO LACE!"

"Dylan!" Lacey sobbed. I immediately became alert. What would make her cry? It wasn't usual for Lacey to call me crying like mad women. All possible scenarios ran through my head. Did something happen to her dress? Did she rip it? If that was the case couldn't she just ask her mom to fix it? Her mom was a tailor after all, so I don't think fixing a rip on a dress would be anything. If not, then Lace's Aunt could defiantly fix it. After all, Lacey's Aunt Trace made our witch costumes for Gertrude's Mitchell's Halloween party last year. We were never sure why Gertrude invited us to her party since not many people like us or want to invite us to a party. Frankly I think it's because me and Lace scare the shit out of her and she doesn't want us to do Karma's work for her if she didn't invite us. Honestly, if she didn't invite us, it would have be fine. I did not care. Ever more, Tiffany is always passing out invites to everyone right in front of me and Lace all the time. It's not like I really gave a shit.

Lacey's words were a string of babble that I could not understand. I stopped trying to reason with her and let her rant in her own blubber language. When I sensed a break, I leaped.

"Lacey, calm down!" I said. "What happened?"

I rolled my eyes as Lacey's next words were a string of words I didn't think were even human. Her voice got higher and clearer as she began yelling, "How could he? It's the biggest dance of the year THAT ASSHOLE!"

"Lacey what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I was getting frustrated. How the hell did she expect me to help her if I couldn't understand her? It was hard to have a one person and one alien conversation when you can't understand the other person.

"Hehblubamey," she said, speaking as if she had cotton in her mouth. Even though the words weren't totally clear, I could make out her babble. It was part of the friendship after all. But after decoding her sentence, I wasn't too happy about what I heard.


	21. Dance Prep

"Oh my God, what did you do."

I smirked at Lacey as she asked the question I got too much in a gloomy voice.

"Nothing," I lied, trying not to laugh. The look she gave me, the one she knew I was full of shit but was too tired to argue and try to figure out what the hell I did.

"Is it in anyway going to physically harm him?" Lacey asked.

"Does it matter?"

Lacey gave me a stern look and through gritted teeth said, "Yes. It does."

I tilted my chin, looking like I was pondering even though I knew the answer. Just like a drama queen, I put an expression of thoughtfulness on, shook my head, and said, "no."

"Good," Lacey rolled her eyes and started walking towards me. I pushed off of my Camaro, which I was leaning on, and went around to the driver's side to start yet another school day.

The previous night Lacey's boyfriend, Matt, apparently called her and told her that she basically wasn't a hot enough date for him and dumped her right on the spot. Lacey was devastated, which was obvious with her blubber, but as for me, I was pissed. Lacey is down right fucking gorgeous. I admit (shamefully) I was once very jealous of her. But then I got boobs and grew my hair out and am completely happy with who I am. But for him to dump her a week before the dance, after we already bought our fucking dresses, through a phone call just sent my BFF radar into hypo-pissed-off-drive.

Even though Lacey is depressed about the whole thing, she still loves him, thus not really wanting him to get hurt. So instead of busting his face, I busted his car, which Lace found out about when is mom's car pulled up in front of the school just as we got to the stairs and he got out, looking as mad as ever.

The next week went by in a blur. Lacey decided on that she didn't want to go to the dance, and that is for one reason: she's dateless. Yeah I get not wanting to go just to bare the pain of seeing her ex dancing with some sexy model look-a-like, but being dateless means nothing. Oh and I did duly note that I was going dateless also. You can guess her response.

You would think I would let it go. Since Lacey no longer wants to go, she will stop bugging me and trying to drag me along to it. Of course I would be super stoked and would totally pull up a bucket of popcorn and have a Saw movie marathon with her. But I know that if we were to miss it, Lacey would regret it big time. It would be one of the most memorable things ever if she walked into that dance after being dumped and danced the night away, even if she doesn't see it now. She was my rock when I needed her the most, now I needed to be her's. And even though I could give a rats ass about going to the stupid dance, I'm going to make sure she's there on Friday night.

So all week I've been trying to persuade her, all which have winded up fruitless. Defeated, Thursday I went up to her, promising her that this would be the last time, and gave her my all. I told her everything I just recently explained, that she had to do this, because if she didn't, she would regret it majorly. She agreed, and after a moment, sighed and said she would go.

So here it is Friday. School got out early so students could go home and get ready while the other half could stay and decorate the gym and get it ready for the ball that night. Among that group of sore losers, is my best friend who jumped on it after her break up to get her mind off things, even though she was set on not going.

My mom took me to get my hair done right after school. Someone she works with friend's niece's boyfriend's cousin works at a hair-slash-nail salon in town and agreed she would do my hair and nails for free if we met her at her house. Of course my mom agreed.

My mom's co-workers-friend-nieces-boyfriends-cousin lives in a run down house on the other end of Baltimore with three other people, all who were absent when we arrived. I sat at a polished furnished wood chair in her kitchen as she worked on my hair. Her long, sharp fake nails digging in to my scalp, pretty sure making it bleed. But it was worth the end results. It was your usual dance do'. My hair was pulled back to the crown of my head where it was clipped and turned into a poof. Some hair was left to frame my face while the rest hung down my back and shoulders. Next she took it to the curling iron, curling my hair into soft, flouncey ringlets. I wasn't much into the girly stuff, but I really did like how my hair turned out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Fiona, my moms-friends-nieces-boyfriends-cousin, warned, giving me a look of disapproval as I took out my phone, which kept buzzing every five seconds, while she did my nails. I sighed and slipped it into my back pack. Satisfied, Fiona turned and was talking to my mom about God knows what.

"Mom I'm going outside," I announced, grabbing my backpack and hurrying outside. Once out, I went around to the other side of my moms car, which was parked on the street, and looked around to make sure no one saw me as I took out my phone and re-dialed Lacey, the culprit to all the buzzing in my pants.

"Yo Lace whats going on?" I said once she picked up. "Is your house on fire?"

"OH MY GOD DYLAN NO!" Lacey squealed, obviously happy about something. Oh God.

"Well then whats up?" I asked, looking behind me as my mom appeared at the end of the car, gesturing for me to get in. I went around the front and slipped into the passenger side, careful to not ruin my nails and I buckled up, not taking the phone away from my ear.

"Matt and I are going to the dance together!" Lacey squealed.

My mouth dropped. "What?!"

Lacey squealed, "I know!"

"Wait, how the hell did this happen?" I questioned, my tone seeping with a splash of venom. After all the tears and sadness he caused her and being a complete douche to her, he starts walking back and she leaps at him? Just like that?

Lacey launched into a story about how he came to her window with his guitar and sang her a song about how he was such an ass and she was the only girl for him and blah blah blah. I wanted to yell at her so bad, but she was happy. I didn't want to spoil her night or her buzz just because her boyfriend went back to her. I haven't seen her happy in a week, and it killed me. I just sighed and told her I would see her at the dance and hung up.

"Is everything alright?" My mother asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah everything's fine," I lied and leaned my head against the door.

Back at home, I had half an hour until the dance. Hair and nails done, I slipped on my dress and stood at my mirror applying foundation and concealer on a zit that decided to pop up on the way home. While carefully applying the make up so I wouldn't look like I came from the circus, I saw my mother standing in the doorway in the mirrors reflection. I stopped applying the makeup and turned to her.

"I know you said you wanted to wear your converse instead of heels," my mother said as she stepped into my room. I took a few steps toward her and we both sat side by side on my bed. "But I wanted to see if you would change your mind."

From behind her back my mother pulled out a brand new spaken pair of pumps. They were a slick black, almost as if they were painted with gloss. I didn't really want to wear heels, they hurt your feet and made you fall. But the look on my mothers face told me that it would mean a lot, by some odd reason, If I took them and wore them.

I had been through a lot within the last month, with constant torture from Tiffany, with the upcoming dance pressure and trying to find a date, to the return of my brother which I got and lost him, and with the lost of one of my best friends. It's hard to believe you could face so much, yet still manage to put a smile on your face. Everything was going to be different now, but its up to me to chose how different things will be and which direction they go in. Each event that has happened closed a door to open a new one that would make me realize how strong I was. I grew up, and I still am. That is why I took the heels from my moms hands and slipped them on.

I hugged her then, whispering a thank you in her ear, and finished getting ready for the dance.

Even though we had our differences, my mom was the only one who had been there for me this whole time, not once changing and breaking my heart. That's why I posed for pictures for her in the living room with a big smile on my face and didn't complain on how many she was taking. When it was finished and I had five minutes to get to school, I hugged her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went out to my Camaro, where I drove to the dance alone. And know what, for once I was fine with that.


	22. The Fall Ball

Even though these events are totally lame, the Fall Ball is one to admire.

The committee honestly does a good job decorating it. Everything is circled around the colors black and orange, you know, fall colors. Paper leaves cover everywhere, from the walls to hanging from the ceiling. Dance music blared from the speakers set up around a DJ who was spinning the tracks. Across from him tables were pushed together and lined the whole wall of the gym and had food covering the whole surface with a big crystal punch bowl right in the middle surrounded by paper plates and cups.

I walked in alone, my heels clacking against the floor, and even though I was indeed alone, I smiled.

"Oh my God Dylan!" Lacey squealed as she ran up and hugged me. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

I laughed and pulled away, looking at her. "Well thank you," I joked in a horrible british accent. "And so do you."

I looked up from Lacey to see Matt standing behind her, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor, keeping his distance.

"Matt," I regarded him with a nod, trying to make this a good night for Lace.

"Hi Dylan," Matt said shyly, looking anywhere but me. Yeah he so knew I fucked up his car.

"Come on D!" Lacey yelled over the music. "Lets dance!"

I was pulled out to the dance floor by Lacey, Matt in tow. I didn't want to, but I danced anyways for her, even though she danced more with Matt. After the first agonizing, awkward moments, I got into the swing and started feeling the music, and for once started to enjoy a school dance. Of course the moment was short lived when Tiffany Riley parted the crowd like the Red Sea and started antagonizing me. Again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tiffany said, an evil bitchy look on her face. "You honestly think you could come here trying to look pretty dateless?"

It stung, but I shook it off. her words did not matter. Her words did not matter.

"You're pathetic," Tiffany told me, pointing a long manicured finger at me. "It does not surprise me that not one person here wanted to go to a dance with you, not even out of pity."

This, of course, had gotten the attention of the whole dance. Everyone stopped and looked at us, forming a circles large enough in case a fight broke out. The only thing still going was the DJ, playing song after song in hopes of dragging the kids back into the dancing.

"Don't listen to her," Lacey muttered in my ear, her nails digging into my arm.

"What happened, couldn't pay someone enough to take you with your virgin dollars?" Tiffany sneered. The crowd laughed, making me feel like I was a penny. In virgins dollars.

"Shut up Tiffany!" I growled, immediately hearing some "ooh''s from the crowd. They all stepped back an inch. Matt clearly had enough and pulled Lacey, who was very reluctant, back with the rest of the crowd.

"Listen bitch, your loneliness is bringing everyone down, mind fixing it? Like oh I don't know, making in effort into actually trying to look descent?" She sneered, the crowd laughing along.

My cheeks burned red and I felt sick. Tears stung my eyes and threatened to come out with shock. But not because of Tiffany's words. At that moment the DJ started playing Dear Maria. The thought of Alex and the guys put a stabbing pain in my stomach. Tiffany noticed my sudden change in expression and soon caught on.

"Oh is you "brother" playing?" Tiffany laughed. Once everyone else joined in in a humiliating chorus, I had enough. The subject of my brother hurt to much to be messed with. I quickly turned and pushed through the crowd, Tiffany shooting remarks after me. Tears started escaping before I made it out of the gym.

I rushed out of the building as fast as my heels could take me. Outside, I let the tears come, released all my frustration, anger, and sadness through them. I tried calming down, even though my makeup was a dead save, I could save myself from extreme puffiness and Rudolf nose.

I sniffled, trying to stop the sobbing, as I paced back in forth in front of the school doors. Why did Tiffany have to be such a bitch? What did I ever do to her that would make her torture me every second she had? Why did she have to take away my happiness? Talk about a buzz kill.

But the last thing, the thing about Alex hurt the most. No one believed me because no one knew. Alex kept me hidden, away from the world.

I took deep breaths, in and out, In and out, trying to calm myself down. After a few moments, it was just me slowly pacing back and forth calming down with the occasional sniffle and solo sob. I had my eyes closed as I slowly paced, holding my arms close to my chest. This was my night. Even though it was ruined, I had fun for once. All on my own. It was something to be proud of. Something to be happy about.

Maybe it was the other way around. Instead of having Lacey regret it if she hadn't went (which she would still have wound up going since her and Matt got back together), it would have been me. Going alone and having a blast dancing by myself was one of the most awesome and memorable things I have ever done. I would never forget it.

That had brought back my confidence. That is, confidence to leave. Whatever Tiffany says, I still had dignity.

I carefully walked down the stairs, watching my feet so I wouldn't trip and fall resulting in either breaking my ankle, foot, or leg or any other bone or hitting my head and dying. I also tried to speed up the process just incase some douche decided to come out and push me down.

When I was safely off the steps. I fixed my dress and hair and took a deep breath. Pulling back my shoulders and tilting my head up, I started walking to the parking lot to my car, just to stop dead in my tracks.

I saw a figure standing under one of the street lamps placed in front of the front line of cars. He had his back turned to me as he talked to another figure masked by the shadows of the absent light. You couldn't see the features well, but I knew them well enough.

He had on a tuxedo, like one I saw him in many years ago when he went to Prom. Even though it so wasn't his style or him, he still managed to pull it off and look good. His hair was in its normal spikey do', looking newly dyed blonde. The suit made him not look so skinny like a noodle.

I shook my head. No. It couldn't be true. What would he be doing here? Why? Why would he be here in a tuxedo? It seemed too good to be true. But then again, so was all the other times. Maybe this was it. Maybe things can be good enough to be true, It had happened before. The thought of this made my stomach tie in knots and my head swim. There was a very good chance it wasn't him, but I was almost positive it was. There was only one way to find out.

I took a step toward, immediately stopping deciding I got close enough. My heels made their usual clapping sound as I brought them together. I clutched my handbag tightly as I willed myself to speak. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, re-opening them while composing myself and saying the name I hoped belonged to the person in front of me.

"Alex."


	23. Author's Note: Da Fuck!

**Alright guys so here's the deal. That chapter was from another story of mine, but I didn't accidentally post it. After I found out I had posted the wrong chapter, I took it down and put the right one up. I am sure of this because I went in a wrote an authors note and was very careful to make sure I posted the right one. I just went to check to see if it worked, and it didn't. So fanficton is fucking with me right now. So I'm going to try to see what the hell is going on and try to get the right chapter to post tonight. If I can't post it tonight because I have to get up early tomorrow so I cant stay up too late, I'll try again tomorrow afternoon once my dad gets home and relives me from my babysitting duties. **

**I am very sorry for this, but I will get the chapter up one way or another.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and sorry for the inconvenience!**

**~XOXOXBecca X3**


	24. Alex

**Oh gosh, okay yeah I did post the wrong chapter to the wrong story lol my bad! Okay here is the right chapter to this story. **

**lol**

**Sorry about that haha**

**For real now.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**~XOXOXBecca X3**

* * *

At the sound of my voice, the figure turned around. He flashed me a humorous grin as I stood there with a gaping mouth at him.

"Well hello there sister," Alex said turning to face me.

I quickly shut my mouth and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't I come to dance?"

"No, not since you graduated high school or unless you want to be dragged out of here by police men and sit in a jail cell all night."

Alex rolled his eyes. "No but really, what are you doing here?" I asked again. Alex sighed and looked off at the building before adverting his eyes back to mine.

"I came to apologize," he said.

"Alex," I groaned. "How many times are we going to do this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm really sick of apologizing," I crossed my arms.

"I am too," he sighed. "Okay how about I promise you this, I promise that I won't do anything that will make me apologize for leaving you again."

I smiled. "Okay deal."

Alex smiled, "Good."

Alex's smile dropped and his expression became serious after a moment in silence. "Listen Dylan, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. Or include you in my message."

I sighed. "I forgive you. All the way." And I did. I had given it thought and I was really tired of fighting with him. Plus he is standing with me right here in the parking lot at school, wearing a tuxedo.

"Good," Alex said smiling again.

We were enveloped in more silence. I stared off at a pebble on the ground while Alex stared off at the school behind me. His expression turned serious again while he spoke.

"There is a reason why I didn't tell you I was leaving again," he said, kicking a pebble with his shoe. "It's actually quite funny."

"And that is?"

He looked at me. "I thought if I told you. . You would be mad at me. I didn't want to upset you. I couldn't bare to see you upset again, I couldn't hurt you again. But it seems like I did just that by not telling you."

"Why would you think I would be mad for you telling me you had to leave?" I asked as I took this in.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because you just got me back and we were getting along and we were. . . friends. That by finding out I was taking off again it would piss you off."

"But leaving is part of your job," I said. "I understand that. I'm not stupid, I know you can't stay forever. You can leave all you want, the only thing I want is a proper goodbye."

"Then I promise from now on I will give you a proper goodbye when I leave," he said.

"That's all I ask," I said before running up and giving my brother a hug. Hesitating, he wrapped his arm around me and returned the hug. It was a sweet, nice moment. I was back in the company of my brother where we once again were allies.

"So why didn't you mention me in your message?" I asked a few moments later as we went back to being feet apart.

"That was just me being an ass," Alex said, I shrugged.

Alex studied me for a minute before making a motion of circling an area with a big circle at the section where my head was. "What happened with all this?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Dylan," He gave me a look. I sighed again defeated.

"It's nothing! Just some kids being a bunch of asses. . . "

"Is it Tiffany?"

"Yes."

"Here," Alex said. With his fingers he started smudging my face until his hands were covered with black makeup. Oh don't worry, he made a motion of being ticked off by it after he was done. "There, you no longer look like a high raccoon."

"Oh jeez thanks," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Alex looked at his hands again then gave up on them.

"Well I better get going," I said, switching my legs back and forth. Alex's head snapped up.

"Not just yet," Alex said putting his hands out to stop me.

"Oh God what is it now?" I asked. I didn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. I knew he had something planned.

"Hey we didn't dance yet!" Alex exclaimed.

"We?"

"Your Fall Ball dates." I then remembered Alex was talking to someone before, which had been Zack who was standing behind him this whole time. Jack and Rian materialized out of nowhere and stood next to him.

I started laughing. "You guys are insane."

"We know," they said in unison, which had Jack joining me in my laughter.

"Come on," Alex said as he bent his elbow, gesturing me to link mine with his. "Let's go show those assholes who's your brother."


	25. Return To The Fall Ball

Both arms linked in Alex and Jack's, the sandwich made our way back into the school and down the halls with Zack and Rian walking closely behind. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as my heart tightened. Oh my God it was going to happen.

I never could imagine the day when everyone found out that Alex was my brother, mostly because I thought it would never happen. I think it would be chaotic, people using me to get to him. I thought I would feel happy. But I just felt like a nervous wreck. I didn't know what was going to happen nor how everything was going down, and this for some reason bothered me.

The music drifted throughout the halls, the bass from some crappy pop song thumped in my ears as we neared the entrance.

"Not if you want to get arrested you pervs," I commented on Rian and Zack's conversation on seeing if they could pick up any of the girls here. What a bunch of asses.

The gymnasiums doors were wide open and stopped by bricks, streamers and tinsel looking stuff covered the doorway instead. Alex saw my hesitation as we neared it.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me nervously. And for once, I knew I was.

I nodded and swallowed. Alex smiled, giving me an encouraging push as Zack peeled back the curtain and we entered the gym.

No one knew what to make of the scene. It was one of those moments when one person looked to see who entered then did a double take before staring open mouthed and in complete shock. This attracted their friend or date and had them see who had come in, thus creating the domino effect of complete surprise. Soon the whole dance stopped, including the DJ, and stared wide eyed at the group of five who stood in front of the door way.

"OH MY GOD!" Some fangirl in the middle of the crowd screamed. "ITS ALL TIME LOW!"

immediately about fifty girls ran up to the boys and started demanding pictures, autographs, and even a dance.I was once forgotten and was being pushed away and out of the circle by the fangirls. Zack noticed this rather quickly and pushed the girls away enough to grab me by the wrist and pull me back to the group. Alex was already trying to calm the girls down, putting his arms out in front of him as he told them to back up and quiet down. When that didn't work, Alex gradually made his way to the DJ set up and grabbed a mic. The boys followed suit, Zack dragging me along. The dance circled in on the guys, the annoying fangirls taking over the front row. Alex spoke.

"Hey guys were All Time Low," Alex said. He smirked as about the whole school erupted in cheering. "How is everyone?" Such a crowd pleaser.

When everyone calmed down, they started shooting him questions about singing and if the band will play, even started shouting song requests for them to play. Alex glanced at me, as if he were pondering it. He shook his head.

"Sorry guys," he said. "But we are not here to play for you tonight." The crowd actually made noises of disappointment. Hello, who cares if they weren't playing? All Time Low was at their fucking school dance! Who the fuck would care if they weren't going to sing?

"Actually," Alex said. "We came here to take my sister to the dance." The crowd cheered, but quickly died down when they finally processed everything. "apparently, she couldn't find a date."

Jack pushed next to Alex and motioned for the mic. Alex gave him a questionable humored look before holding out the mic for Jack. In an innocent Jack tone, he stated, "I get first dance."

Alex laughed once, "Alright then. DJ play a song for these two." He motioned to me and Jack and I blushed. Some of the guys whistled, making me want to punch Alex in the balls.

"Come on, go," Alex said playfully nudging me.

"Hell no," I hissed lowly so only he could hear. "I am not dancing with Barakat."

"I came all the way from California to take you to the dance, you can at least stop being a bitch for three minutes and dance with Jack" Alex raised, well attempted, his eyebrows. I gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine."

Jack was already in the middle of the dance floor waiting patiently for me. A crowd had already formed around him. Everyone watched as me and Jack danced to a slow song. When it ended, they cheered and Alex took his spot and danced to a faster song.

"'Cuse me, excuse us, MOVE!" I heard Tiffany say as she pushed through the crowd that was still somewhat formed around us. "OMG Dylan hi!" She said to me, blowing air kisses on either side of my face. "Don't you look gorgeous!"

"What the actual fuck," I said. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh don't be silly!" Tiffany giggled. She shot glances at Alex, obviously waiting for them to be introduced.

"Oh Alex this is Tiffany," I turned and said to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed once. I turned to Tiffany, putting on the best bitchy look I could manage. "Tiffany, this is my brother, Alex Gaskarth."

"It is so nice to meet-" Tiffany said, turning all her attention to Alex and started becoming a whore right there in front of him. She put out her hand for him to kiss, but Alex interrupted her by laughing hysterically and walking away. Tiffany glared at me.

Tiffany stared in disbelief after Alex, some kids started laughing at her from it. She huffed before shooting me a glare and stomping away. I joined in on Alex's hysterical laughter.

"Hey," Lacey said excitedly appearing at my side.

"Hey," I answered, trying to stop laughing.

"Did that just happen?" She asked.

"Yes, it did," and we both laughed.

* * *

The night was enjoyable for the most part. I danced with each one of the boys individually, most of it during slow songs. Blah. Towards the end of the night, we decided to all dance together and was basically just a big ball of jumbled limbs turning around in a circle. Girls kept coming up to me and acting like we've been friends forever, of course I dismissed them. When not dancing with me, the boys found girls to dance with, but only if their dates were fine with it. Tiffany was never one of those girls, even though she tried. overtime she would saunter up to one of them and ask to dance, they would burst out laughing in her face like Alex did the first time and walk away. Everyone started teasing her about it and she soon left. The guys actually came up and asked for me to tell them who it was okay to dance with, so I told them and pointed them out, and reminded them to behave.

It was all fun. Towards the end, I gave the guys permission to start signing autographs and take pictures with everyone. They protested this, of course, wanting apparently to be the "best damn dates I ever had" and what not. After having a heated argument over it, we finally settled on a time limit of thirty minutes, in which i took that time to escape to the bathroom and fix my makeup.

When I walked in, a group of girls crowd the sinks laughing and immediately looked over as I entered. They gave me welcomed smiles and hung over me like a perfumed fog. They obviously had been talking about me and the guys when I walked in. Aw shit.

"Can I have some privacy?" I turned and snapped. Instead of giving me the look of which said they thought I was a bitch, they smiled like I just threw a bucket of compliments on their heads and walked away. What the hell.

I always wanted Alex to let the world know I was his sister because I thought it would ease the tormenting. Maybe that was the easier alternative. For now on I was going to have people up my butt constantly and kissing my ass to try to get good with me so they can get to Alex and the rest of All Time Low. Shit, what did I get myself into?

I capped my lip gloss as the thirty minutes neared and left the bathroom to have one more dance with my brother before he disappeares tomorrow morning to get back to work.


End file.
